


There's a hole in my heart (made by you)

by FancyTyper



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Aphrodite, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Good v. Evil, James Stark (mentioned), Lesbian Stevie Rae, Nerd Herd, Red Fledglings, Romance, Set during Hunted, Stevie Rae's POV, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTyper/pseuds/FancyTyper
Summary: Trying to save the world from a fallen immortal and an ex-High Priestess is hard. Trying to figure out your relationship with your ex-turned-enemy-turned-friend-turned-whatever-they-are is harder. Especially when you've just been shot with an arrow.Hunted told through Stevie Rae's point of view.
Relationships: Aphrodite LaFont/Stevie Rae Johnson, Stevie Rae Johnson/Aphrodite LaFont
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. my heart has a hole in it (made by you)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Fanfic.net and decided to post it here too! Enjoy.

Stevie Rae wasn’t sure which hurt more, the gaping hole in her chest; or the fact that Aphrodite was so appalled that they’d imprinted. A logical person would think the first reason; getting shot with an arrow would defiantly rank higher. But watching someone openly detest a bond they have with you was a little worse. In her opinion anyway.

A sharp, hot, pain filled Stevie’s chest at that moment; she gritted her teeth and felt sweat trail down her temple. A wave of nausea came over her as her chest was wiped with a cloth. A burning, damp one at that; the scent of disinfected wafted into her nose.

A groan escaped her lips and she slowly opened her eyes, only to see the whole room staring back at her. Great. Just what she needed; her friends and fellow fledglings looking on as she got her chest sewn back together.

Stevie opened her eyes fully and went to look at Aphrodite; the girl was seated on a stool, wine bottle in hand, acting like she was somewhere other than here. Here being the tunnels under Tulsa.

“Priestess?” Darius, the Son of Erebus Warrior/Medic, asked her.

She looked away from Aphrodite to meet the heavy gaze of the young man in front of her. Darius wasn’t that old, maybe in his early twenties, she didn’t get why he talked so eloquently. Maybe Warrior training came with a free set of etiquette lessons?

A small, hysterical-like, giggle slipped from her lips; followed by a burning, needle-like pain between her breasts. She sucked in a deep breath and gritted her teeth. Laughing, not so good when you’ve just been shot with an arrow.

“Priestess, are you with us?” Darius asked, his green eyes filled with concern. His thick, arched brows were furrowed and his thin lips were pressed into a stressed line.

Stevie Rae swallowed thickly, with a stuttering breath she said, “Y—you don’t . . . _have_ to call . . . me that.” Her voice sounded so weak, barely above a whisper. It was dry and her throat was scratchy; probably from all the screaming she’d done not thirty minutes before.

“He means your wound, honey.” Zoey said from her spot across the room.

She and the rest of the gang were pressed against the wall; as if waiting for a monster to pop out and eat them. Damien and Jack were wrapped up in each other, Jack’s head on Damien’s shoulder; Damien looking teary eyed and tired.

The Twins were holding hands and the laughter that had been spread across their faces was gone. Replaced by sullen looks. The rest of the red fledglings were silent, almost antsy, they weren’t used to this many people down here. Stevie couldn’t blame them.

“I—I just . . . got shot . . . .” Stevie Rae took a strained breath, “With a—an _arrow_. H—h—how do you . . . think I feel?” The words would’ve been rude but because she was so weak they sounded more pathetic than anything else.

“Priestess,” Darius’s voice had her turning her head to face him, “I’ve cleaned the wound and will secure it with gauze.” He picked up a bundle of white cloth from the first aid kit beside him.

“Zoey, would you please assist me?” He asked, looking at the fledgling who was biting her lip and shifting her feet.

“S—sure.” Zoey gulped and walked over to sit next to Stevie’s right side, “This shouldn’t be too hard, right.” She gave Stevie a weak smile, her hazel eyes filled with worry.

_I’m the one who almost died and _she’s _worried?_

The thought passed through her mind just as Darius gave Zoey the first line of gauze. She began to slowly wrap it around Stevie while Darius held the bundle. Stevie Rae closed her eyes, wishing she was somewhere else. Anywhere _but_ in a tunnel under Tulsa while a horde of half-man-half-bird things tore up the city.

“Hey, Z.” Damien said, Stevie couldn’t see him but she could hear the nervous twinge in his words, “I think me and Jack will go look for something to eat.”

“Y—yeah,” Jack’s voice squeaked, “might as well try to scrounge up some food while we’re down here.”

“I’ll show them to the kitchen.” Venus volunteered. Odd considering she mostly kept to herself and rarely spoke to anyone outside their little group.

Stevie heard their feet trail out of the room; their voices hushed and somber.

“There, all done.” Zoey’s voice made Stevie Rae open her eyes, she turned to see her friend smiling. “Wasn’t so bad, huh?” She asked, her hand resting on Stevie’s bare shoulder.

Stevie Rae looked down and saw a wrap that started from the top of her breasts all the way down to her rib cage. At least her boobs were covered.

“Better than before.” Stevie rasped as she leaned back against the pillows, her head suddenly feeling light.

Zoey took her hand from Stevie’s shoulder, “I’ll get you a shirt.” She got up from the bed, pausing, “Want some more blood and wine?”

“Blood, no wine.” Stevie answered. The wine made the blood taste sweeter than it was.

Zoey nodded and turned to walk toward the dresser that was in the left hand corner of the room. She rummaged through the drawers till she found a shirt. She went back over to Stevie and handed it to her. It was a black, low V-neck shirt. Not Captain America but it would work.

Darius helped her into the shirt, even as gentle as she was being, small, sharp pulls still went through her chest. When the shirt was finally on—only a little bit of queasiness from doing so—Stevie leaned back against the pillows.

“Here.” Zoey held out a clear glass of blood, the sides of it stained red.

Stevie took it and brought it to her lips; the warm, metallic scent filling her nostrils. Her mouth started to water and the hair on her neck stood up.

She took a large gulp, almost draining the glass; the blood hitting her tongue in short, prickly bursts. The salty, penny-like flavor to it made her bit back a moan.

She pulled back from the cup, it was almost empty, and licked her lips. Already the pain in her chest started to ebb and her mind felt clearer, more alert. Breathing didn’t hurt as much now.

“Can I have more?” Her voice clearer, stronger.

“Yes.” Darius took the glass from her, a polite smile on his face.

_He smiles?_ Stevie thought, she’d always thought Warriors never smiled.

As Darius went to go refill her glass; Zoey talked quietly with the Twins; and the red fledglings milled out of the room, Stevie Rae could feel eyes on her.

She turned to her left and saw Aphrodite looking at her, a strange, off expression on her face. Her blue eyes were a bit unfocused, her pink, blossom lips parted slightly. She looked confused? Worried? Stevie Rae couldn’t tell.

“Yes?” Stevie Rae asked, her tone neutral. She was still annoyed with the blonde but she wasn’t going to let her know that.

“Nothing.” Aphrodite sneered, her lip hitching up and her eye narrowing. She turned around and took a long pull from the wine bottle.

Stevie sighed and looked away from her; if only she could be as indifferent about this imprint too. Darius came back with the glass, refilled to the brim, and handed it to Stevie Rae.

“Thank you.” She said as she took a sip, she had to savor it; who knew when she’d be able to get more.

“You are welcome, Priestess.” He gave her a kind smile.

Apparently he wasn’t going to drop the ‘Priestess’ title anytime soon. She’d talk to him about it later. She wasn’t a High Priestess, not even close. She was just given the role because she looked the part.

“Okay, we’re back!” Jack’s voice sounded from the doorway, he was smiling brightly and holding an armful of food.

“I can’t believe you have fridges down here.” Damien exclaimed as he walked into the room after his boyfriend.

“And _two_ of them!” He continued as he put down a stack of wrapped sandwiches on the top of the dresser.

“Well, the other was filled with, uh, _blood_.” Jack said, his voice hushed as if he was telling a secret.

“But, I mean, there’s water, soda, juice, heck, even beer!” Damien added, his brown eyes wide, “How did you get all this stuff down here?”

Stevie Rae opened her mouth to answer but Aphrodite beat her to it.

“_Hello_, how do you think they got all that crap here?” She raised an eyebrow, her lips turned down in a frown, “Her and her little band of misfits _stole_ from the grocery store.” Her eyes went from Damien to Stevie Rae.

Stevie could feel Aphrodite’s eyes burn a hole through her head; she peeked to see the blonde giving her a nasty look.

“What?” Zoey asked, her voice shocked.

Stevie lifted her eyes from Aphrodite to look at the other girl, “What? We had to or else we would’ve starved.”

“But stealing? That’s wrong, Stevie Rae.”

“I know, and I felt bad about it but . . . we had to, Zoey. We don’t have any means to get by right now. It was either steal or die.” She explained. Stevie Rae would rather take hundreds of dollars’ worth of food than slowly die of starvation.

“Theft aside,” Damien cut in, “it is really amazing how you managed to get all this stuff down here.”

“Yeah, you guys even have showers and stuff.” Jack piped in.

“Showers?” The Twins gasped, both girls were leaning against the wall, whispering to one another.

“Yeah, actual running showers. With hot water and everything!”

“Oh my Goddess, and here I thought we’d have to rot in our own filth!” Shaunee gave a sigh of relief, hand on her heart.

“Rot? I was going to just lick myself clean, Twin!” Erin said with a look of pure joy on her face.

“So, where are the showers?” Zoey asked, clearly ignoring the Twins.

“On the first floor of the depot, in the locker rooms.” Damien answered.

“Alright, good. We’ll eat and then some of us can get cleaned up and then we’ll rest.” She instructed.

Soon Stevie Rae’s little room was again filled with people; all sitting on either the floor, a spare chair, or her bed. Some were leaned against the wall. The red fledgling had come back and were a little off to the side, keeping to themselves but not fully detached from the group.

Everyone was eating sandwiches—either ham and cheese; tuna salad; PB and J, or bologna with ketchup—and eating chips. It made things feel a little normal, well as normal as it was for teenagers to be hiding in tunnels.

Stevie Rae looked over at Aphrodite, who was on her second bottle of wine and nibbling on a ham sandwich. Stevie let out a quiet sigh, feeling a weight on her shoulders. Would Aphrodite just ignore her till their imprint was broken? Possibly.

When they had all finished eating Zoey directed everyone to go to bed or guard the door that lead up to the basement. She gave Stevie Rae a parting smile before leaving the room with the Twins.

It was just her and Aphrodite.

Stevie Rae looked over at her, the wine had been taken from her and she was drinking from a bottle of water.

“I don’t think one water bottle will be enough to curb a hangover.” Stevie Rae said dryly.

Aphrodite stopped drinking and looked at her, her body swaying lightly. She rolled her eyes and sneered.

“Hangovers are for poor people.” She said, her words choppy and slurred.

“I’m just saying, you’ve had a lot to drink.”

“You—you don’t know _anything_.” Aphrodite pointed woozily at her, a hiccup popping out of her mouth.

“Not true, but okay.” She shrugged.

Aphrodite snorted which turned into a burp, “Yes it is. You don’t even _know_ how bad this imprint is.”

“I don’t?” Stevie Rae furrowed her eyebrows, “I don’t know what an imprint can do to a vampyer and a human? Then, tell me, Miss Perfect.” Her voice was sharp, the annoyance from earlier bubbling in her stomach.

Aphrodite stood up from her stood, she stumbled but regained her balance. She took an uneasy step toward Stevie Rae, “I will. It’s bad for me because I’m connected to _you_! Little Miss Goody-Goody, ugh, like I want that! No thanks.

“Now I have to feel everything you’re feeling and it—it sucks! Now I’m just some human blood bag for you to snack on whenever you’re thirsty! Okay, I’m—I’m just some—some play toy for you to use when you’re bored!” Her voice was wavering.

With every word Aphrodite took a step toward Stevie Rae’s bed till she was sitting on it. She was sitting in front of Stevie Rae, anger and pain clear in her wine- filled eyes.

Stevie Rae bit her lip, looking down at her hands. She hadn’t known Aphrodite had felt that way. And she should’ve; imprinting with a vampyer wasn’t the highlight of a human’s life. It was the downfall.

“Aphrodite.” Stevie started.

“N—no, no, d-don’t say whatever you’re gonna say.” Aphrodite shook her head sloppily, “’Cause I—I’m right.” She poked Stevie Rae’s shoulder, “You’re just gonna use me like everyone else.”

Stevie Rae looked up to see Aphrodite’s eyes fill with tears, her cheeks were red and her bottom lip wobbled. “Hey,” Stevie Rae said softly, soothingly, “that’s not going to happen, Aphrodite. I’d never do that to you.”

_(“I’d never let something like that get between us.” She’d said as her fingers had trailed up Stevie’s bare back.)_

“Y—you say that, but, like, it’s gonna.” She sniffed and ran a hand through her tussled hair, “I know how I am. I’m—I’m me. And I get thrown away when people are done with me.”

“And—and that’s what you’re gonna do.” She hiccupped, the scent of wine burning in the air between them.

_(“I’m just a pretty face that no one _really_ wants.”_

_“I do. I want you.”) _

“No, I’m not. I’d never do that to you.” Stevie Rae assured, she met Aphrodite’s eyes, “I know imprints aren’t the best thing and I’d much rather not have it. But that doesn’t mean that I . . . .” She bit her lip.

“What?” Aphrodite’s voice was quiet, tears staining her cheeks.

Stevie Rae swallowed, she looked at her hands, “T-that I don’t . . . .” She looked back at Aphrodite, her eyes on Stevie’s face.

“I don’t want you.” She finished, the weight lifting off her shoulders.

Aphrodite swallowed loudly, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, “Why? Why me?”

“Because—because you . . . you’re so . . . .”

_(“You’re kind, you can’t deny that for a second. You care for people but you’re also scared of being hurt by them. You put up these walls, put on this mask that makes people afraid of you. Hate you. So that way they won’t get close to you and hurt you. You’re scared to show this real side of you because you think people wouldn’t like it. Like you. Or because they’ll like you and then leave you forever. You’re afraid to be alone so you push people away before they can do it to you. You think being rude and horrid will get you what you want because you were raised that way. You think if you lock up your heart then no one will break it. You think being alone will keep you from being lonely.”)_

“You’re . . . you. You’re Aphrodite. That’s why I want you.” Stevie Rae answered, her hands moving to clasp the other girl’s.

Aphrodite let out a whimper, “O-okay. Okay.”

Stevie Rae smiled and kissed the tops of Aphrodite’s knuckles, “I love you.”

“Me too. I—I mean, I l-love you.”

Stevie Rae laughed and winced; Aphrodite pulled her hands away and gave a look of concern. “F-fine. I’m—I’m okay.” Stevie Rae gasped. Her chest burned.

“A-are you sure, I-I should get Darius.” Aphrodite stood up from the bed only to sit back down as she let out a woozy moan.

“No, seriously, it’s okay. I’m fine.”

“You got shot, Stevie.” Aphrodite argued, her face was a bit pale. Stevie didn’t know if it was from the alcohol or the fact that she was right.

“I know, and I’ll deal with it later. Right now I think you need to sleep.” She answered lightly.

Aphrodite let out a tired sigh and crawled onto the bed, sitting beside Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae laid down next to her and took her hand; Aphrodite turned her head to look at Stevie. Both girls smiled at each other. The hole in Stevie Rae’s chest didn’t seem so big now. 


	2. Going Back

“We must get her back to the House of Night.” Darius said firmly, arms crossed over his broad chest.

Stevie Rae had just spent the last thirty minutes watching Zoey bleed all over Stevie Rae’s desk. Zoey had been attacked by a Raven Mocker—what was she even doing outside in the first place?—and had been close to dying. Darius had instructed her, Damien, Shaunee, and Erin to make a circle; thinking the elements would heal Zoey. Aphrodite had stood in for Spirit, even though Stevie knew she’d rather not. Aphrodite didn’t enjoy being a stand in for Circle casts.

Even so, the elements had helped Zoey—but only for a little while. To heal fully she’d need to be around adult vampyers; the two they had wasn’t going to cut it. So now they were debating on going back to the school; the place that was being overrun by Neferet and Kalona. Along with a handful of Raven Mockers.

“So she can be killed?” Erik spoke up from the back of the room, his words clipped, “You know that’s what Neferet wants. For Zoey to be out of the way so she can rule over us.”

“That won’t happen.” Zoey spoke up from where she lay on the desk, her head pillowed in Heath’s lap, “The Raven Mocker freaked when he attacked me. That means he wasn’t supposed to hurt me, just bring me back to school.”

“And you think Neferet won’t kill you anyway? You’re her number one target, Zoey, she’d do anything to make you go away forever.” Erik narrowed his eyes, jaw clenched.

“But she won’t.” Zoey said firmly, her voice clearer since casting the Circle, “Kalona wouldn’t let that happen. He’s, like, obsessed with me, or something?”

“Figures.” Erik muttered under his breath.

“She’s right.” Heath nodded, “For whatever reason Kalona doesn’t want Zo hurt. Or killed. So maybe going back to school would be a good thing.”

“And how do you know that? You’re just a human.” Erik snapped.

Heath’s eyebrows furrowed, “Because I know Zo, lots more than you do, and if she’s right about something then she’s _right_ about something.” He gave Erik a smug look.

Stevie Rae sighed, could those two go five minutes without fighting like apes? She loved Z but her boyfriends were getting on her nerves.

“Guys,” Zoey cautioned, “put aside your jealousy, please. We need to focus.”

“Sorry, babe.” Heath smirked at her, his eyes all dopey and puppy-like.

Zoey smiled softly, “You’re forgiven.”

“Can we get back on track, please?” Aphrodite asked, annoyed and bored.

Stevie Rae bit back a smile, she looked at Aphrodite who sat next to her on the bed. She had a tired look on her face; her hair was put in a ponytail, and she looked about ready to smack the two boys. Stevie slipped her hand into Aphrodite’s, making sure no one else saw them, and squeezed. She saw Aphrodite press her lips into a line to keep from smiling.

“She’s right.” Zoey said, “So, the plan is to take me back to the House of Night, get healed up, and then leave again. The sooner we’re away from Neferet and her mess, the better.”

Stevie Rae had to agree, it sounded like a good plan. Stable, to the point. But it wouldn’t be that easy, not with Kalona and his sons there to keep them at bay.

“But what about Kalona?” Damien asked, he’d been standing against the wall with Jack, watching quietly, “He’s going to be with Neferet and that means he’ll try to hypnotize us.”

“You felt it too?” Shaunee asked, she and Erin were sitting on the ground beside Damien.

“Yeah,” He answered sheepishly, “I did.”

“Wait,” Zoey broke in, “how many of you felt Kalona’s pull? Like you wanted to break from the Circle and join him.”

“I wanted to run right up to him.” Damien continued, “He looked so beautiful. It was hard to resist.”

“Me too,” Jack said timidly, “I wanted to give him a big hug and stay with him forever.”

“What made you stop?” Darius asked, eyes trained on them.

“Well, I just thought of the Circle and keeping it together. Of being tied to Z and everyone else.” Damien explained.

“I thought of being with Damien. I didn’t want to get separated from him and I knew that the Circle was a safe place to be.” Jack stated with a small smile.

“Good, that’s good.” Darius nodded, “And you two?” He looked to Shaunee and Erin.

“I wanted to throw myself at him.” Erin said softly, almost looking guilty, “Wanted to please him in any way I could. Make him see me. Want me.”

“Same here, Twin. I was ready to fall to my knees and worship him.” Shaunee sighed, “But I didn’t. I just kept my focus on my element and knew that Nyx was with me. She wouldn’t want me to risk losing her over some hot angel.”

Erin nodded in agreement, “Ditto, Twin. One hot guy isn’t worth our Goddess.”

“I just thought of Zoey.” Erik spoke up, making Stevie Rae look from the Twins to him.

She heard Heath scoff and mutter something like _bitch_ under his breath.

“What about you, Stevie Rae?” Zoey asked, “Where you drawn to Kalona?”

Stevie Rae tightened her hand on Aphrodite’s, swallowing thickly she looked at Zoey, “No. I wasn’t. I was too busy writhing in pain to notice his so-called ‘allure.’” She rolled her eyes, “He’s not worth it.”

Zoey nodded, though there was a strange look in her eyes; almost like guilt or annoyance.

“Aphrodite?” Zoey prompted, “What about you?” She looked to Aphrodite, eyes clear of anything but curiosity.

“No, I didn’t.” Aphrodite said, “Didn’t even look at him.” Her voice was flat, cool.

Stevie Rae looked at her, she wanted to know why Aphrodite hadn’t felt Kalona’s pull. Hadn’t wanted to run to him and bow at his feet like everyone else.

_Later_, Aphrodite mouthed, her eyes gentle.

Stevie Rae nodded slightly and looked back at Zoey, who was asking the same question to the red fledglings. They all said no, they hadn’t felt like being with Kalona. Darius said the same thing, he hadn’t wanted to join his brother Warriors in worship over Kalona. He had a duty to Zoey and the Circle and he was going to respect it.

“Okay, so, now we know how to avoid that feeling if, or when, we see him.” Zoey explained, “So, let’s get back to school.”

“We can’t all go,” Erik said, “a smaller group would be better. Less people to worry about bringing back here.”

“What do you propose?” Darius asked.

“Well, Heath can’t go because he’s human. He’d get killed in a heartbeat.”

“Erik—” Zoey started.

“Listen, bro, lay off!” Heath argued, “Just because I’m human doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass!” He looked ready to jump from the table and throttle Erik.

“I’m just saying it’d be better if you stayed here.” Erik explained, his blue eyes flaming.

“Why? So you can have Zo all to yourself? News flash, boy wonder, she dumped you.”

Erik frowned, “I’m just trying to make sure you don’t end up in the morgue. And I’ll have you know—”

“_Enough!_” Zoey shouted, sending a wave of power through the room.

Stevie Rae felt something electric dance across her skin, raising the hair on her arms. A pressure on her soul, almost. Odd.

Everyone stared wide eyed at Zoey, who just looked annoyed and maybe a little smug, “Just stop with the fighting. It’s annoying and not what we’re focusing on right now.”

“Erik’s right, the fewer people going back, the better. So, here’s whose coming: Darius, Damien, the Twins, and Aphrodite. Stevie Rae will stay here so she can keep an eye on the red fledglings. And Heath, Erik’s also right on you staying here.” She gave him a firm look.

“Why? What if you need me? What if that winged-guy tries something?” Heath asked, tone impatient, almost pleading.

“Heath, I can’t risk you getting hurt or worse. You need to stay here, out of danger. Trust me when I say that it’s for the best.” Zoey assured.

Heath stared at her for a beat, contemplating her words, “Fine.” He huffed, “But only because _you_ say so—not _him_.” He gave Erik a pointed look.

“We should leave now.” Darius suggested, “It is almost sunrise and you’re still in danger of bleeding out, Priestess.” He gave Zoey a weary look, his eyes scanning the long lash across her shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah,” Zoey sighed, her face paling a bit, “I hear ya’. Let’s go.”

Everyone started to move; Darius ordered Heath to lift Zoey from the table and follow him out of the room. Erik following close behind. Damien took Jack aside and whispered to him about being safe and keeping things calm. Jack nodded his head, let out a sniff, and kissed Damien feverishly. They pulled apart and left the room holding hands. The Twins talked quietly, saying that classes may be canceled due to the ‘hot, evil, winged-guy taking over the place.’

“Maybe you should come too.” Aphrodite whispered, her eyes on the Twins.

“Why?” Stevie Rae asked, watching as the Twins left the room and the red fledglings shuffled in from the hallway.

“Because you’re part of the Circle and they could use your help. Earth is pretty important and could defiantly win in a fight.” She explained.

“Thanks, but I should stay here. Make sure they’re okay—” She looked at the red fledglings, they were quietly talking together, “—and keep an eye on Heath and Erik, who knows what would happen if they were alone.”

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, “Who cares about those two dorks. They won’t actually fight, Erik’s too pretty and Heath’s too stupid.”

Stevie Rae giggled, “True. But I need to stay here with them,” She looked back at the fledglings, “they need me.”

“Why? They’ll be fine without you. They’re in control and perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. You’re their High Priestess, not their babysitter.”

Stevie sighed, “Yeah, I guess so. But, I have a feeling Zoey won’t like them being alone, especially with Heath around.”

“Who cares what she thinks,” Aphrodite said bluntly, “they’re _your _fledglings, not hers. You can have them do whatever you want. Plus, they’re not going to eat Heath, he’s been here a whole day and they’ve kept their distance. And, now that him and Z have imprinted they’re not gonna want to touch him.” She squeezed Stevie’s hand reassuringly, a soft smile turning her lips up.

Stevie Rae felt warmth bloom in her chest, “Since when are you so good at giving advice?” She smiled teasingly.

“Since always, you just never listened.” Aphrodite bumped her shoulder against Stevie’s, “So, what do you say? Are you in?”

Stevie Rae bit her lip, Aphrodite did have a point, the red fledglings were behaving well ever since they got their humanity back. And if they did get thirsty there was a whole fridge full of blood bags. She could trust them to be on their own, they were good at looking after themselves. A High Priestess had to trust her fledglings, right?

“Okay.” Stevie Rae nodded, “I’m in.”

“Perfect.” Aphrodite grinned.

Stevie Rae rolled her eyes good-naturally before calling the red fledglings to her attention. She explained that she would be going back to school with the others; to help with the Circle and see what had become of the House of Night. She instructed that they all be on their best behavior and keep an eye out for each other and everyone else. To make sure no one got separated or left out of any plans. To be smart and be safe.

“I trust all of you,” Stevie Rae said, meeting each and every one of their eyes, “but just to be sure I’m leaving someone in charge. Just to make things a little more . . . organized.”

“So, Elliott,” She looked to the redheaded boy who stood in the back, hoodie up and hands in his pockets, “you’re in charge.”

“W—What?” He gulped, eyes wide against his pale, thin face, “Why me?”

“Because you’re smart and will know what to do.” Stevie Rae answered, sure of herself, “Make sure everyone stays together and no one gets hurt. Easy enough, yes?”

Elliott nodded, his teeth biting his bottom lip.

Stevie Rae smiled softly at him, “You can do this, Elliott, I _know_ it.”

“I—” He started but stopped, he took a deep breath, lifted his chin, “Okay, I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all I ask.”

* * *

“You are coming with us?” Darius asked moments later. He, Stevie Rae, and Aphrodite stood near the entrance of the depot.

Stevie Rae crossed her arms, “Yes, I am. I’m part of the Circle, so I should come with.” She hoped she sounded firm.

The Warrior frowned, “But what of the red fledglings? Can we trust them not to cause havoc while we are gone?”

“That’s for me to worry about, Darius, they are _my_ fledglings; and I trust them not to do anything too stupid. Like, kill someone or destroy the depot.” She explained, “They’re good people, I wouldn’t have left them if they weren’t. Trust me on this.”

Darius looked to Aphrodite who stood beside Stevie Rae, “Your thoughts?”

“I agree with Stevie Rae. If she says to not worry then you shouldn’t.” She assured, meeting the Warrior’s eyes, “Now, less talk and more walk. We don’t want Z to die before we make it to the school.” She shooed him toward the door.

Darius nodded, though he looked weary, “As you wish, Prophetess.” He opened the door and gestured for Stevie Rae and Aphrodite to go first.

When they got to the hummer, snow pelting them and melting into Stevie Rae’s shoes, they opened the door and Stevie Rae slid in beside Damien. Zoey was laid out on the back seats, her head in Damien’s lap. Stevie Rae gently lifted Zoey’s legs, took a seat, and left Zoey’s feet fall into her lap. Aphrodite closed the door and went around the car toward the passenger seat.

“Stevie Rae?” Zoey asked, her voice confused and weak, “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you with the others? The red fledglings?”

“They’re fine.” Stevie Rae answered, rubbing a hand up and down her leg, “Everything is under control and there’s nothing to worry about.” She smiled reassuringly.

“But what about Heath? Jack? What if something happens and you’re not there to fix it?” Zoey looked close to tears, she struggled to sit up but winced against the pain.

“Calm down, Z, getting worked up will only make you weaker. Just focus on getting better and leave the worrying to us.” Stevie Rae said.

Zoey laid her head back down and took a shaky, deep breath, “Let’s just go.” And closed her eyes.

Darius got in the car, pulled out of the parking lot, and go on the street that would lead them back to school.

The drive was quiet, the only sound was the windshield wipers batting back the snowflakes. Everyone was staring out at the snowy, deserted town. No one was outside, walking to school or work. Shops were closed and the bus stop was empty. Snow covered every inch of the streets and sidewalks, walls of it blocked the windows of shops and cafes. The sky was a cloudy, gray sheet; the sun hidden away by the cold and ice.

The ice storm had made Tulsa barren of any life; everyone was inside, avoiding the chill and snow.

“This is so weird.” Shaunee breathed from the way back of the car, Stevie Rae turned to see the girl looking out the window in wonder, “It’s like something out of a movie.”

“Right? It’s like apocalyptic, everyone is gone and hiding from the zombies. Or Raven Mockers I should say.” Damien replied, his eyes looking out his own window.

“I think I’d rather have zombies.” Erin murmured, Stevie Rae looked to see her biting her lip.

“At least everyone is inside.” Zoey spoke softly, her eyes still closed, “One less thing to worry about.”

They lapsed back into silence, Stevie Rae kept her eyes ahead, waiting to see the peak of the school. They were almost there, she could feel it.

“Anyone else feel like throwing up?” Damien asked, his face had drained of color, eyes wide with fear.

“Yes.” The Twins said together.

“A little bit.” Aphrodite spoke from the front seat, she turned and met Stevie Rae’s eyes, “You?”

Stevie Rae furrowed her brow, she didn’t feel sick. Her head didn’t hurt or anything close to feeling off. She shook her head just as Zoey said: “It’s Nyx. She’s warning us of the danger we’re about to face.” Stevie Rae looked down to see Zoey looking from her to Damien and to the Twins.

“Just stay strong, call on your element and keep it close to you. Use it to shield yourselves.” Her voice was oddly clear, her face no longer pale and drawn in pain.

“She is right,” Darius said, “protect yourselves and keep your guard up. Who knows what we are about to walk into.”

Stevie Rae felt a chill go down her spine, she could see the gates of the House of Night. Black and tall; the tops of them shaped into sharp, deadly points. Ice covered it, making it glitter against the car’s headlights; icicles hung from the tops, making it look beautiful and haunted. Like something out of a fairy tale, the gates to an Ice Queen’s castle.

Beside the gates was a Raven Mocker, they moved in front of the car, holding up a hand for Darius to stop. They walked toward the driver’s side and knocked on the window with their human hands.

“Be ready.” Zoey murmured.

As Darius rolled down the window Stevie Rae took a deep breath and channeled her element. She felt the soothing, warm rush of Earth envelope her quickly. It caressed her face, invisible but known. She closed her eyes and focused on it.

_Please, Earth, protect me. Protect us. We need you to keep us safe, and in return I will keep you safe. Please. _Opening her eyes, she pressed her lips together to keep from smiling when a swirl went through her stomach and seemed to flow out through the car. She saw Aphrodite gasp and cough to cover it.

“What business do you have?” The Raven Mocker’s voice made a chill go through Stevie Rae. They sounded like a man, deep and husky. But the words were distorted, choppy and mangled. His tongue slipping against the syllables.

“A fledgling is in need of medical care. I need to get her to the infirmary, now.” Darius explained, his voice strong and clear.

“Who is the fledgling?”

“Zoey Redbird. She has been harmed by one of your own, so I suggest you let us through.” Stevie Rae saw the Warrior’s eyes narrow.

The Raven Mocker closed his beak, his eyes lost in thought, he inclined his head forward till it was inside the car. Darius leaned back as the Raven Mocker looked from him to Aphrodite and then to Zoey and Damien. Stevie Rae caught his gaze and she lifted her chin, she wouldn’t show him that she was afraid.

The Raven Mocker hissed and pulled his head out of the car, “What is of the other fledglings?” His voice cold like the ice that covered the gate.

“They are part of Zoey’s Circle. They came in case she had need of them.” Darius answered.

“And her? She is human?” The Raven Mocker pointed his finger at Aphrodite.

“I am Nyx’s Prophetess. I came to be sure nothing goes wrong while Zoey is being tended to.” Aphrodite spoke smoothly, her voice calm and polite.

The Raven Mocker glared at her, his thin, red tongue licked the top of his beak, “Very well.” He looked back at Darius, “You may enter.”

“Thank you.” Darius said as he rolled up the window.

The gates opened, the icicles falling and shattering on the ground and against the roof of the car. Darius soon parked the car and instructed Stevie Rae to get out of the car so he could get Zoey. Stevie Rae did so; watching silently as the Warrior grabbed her friend and pulled her from the car. Zoey was pale and panting but awake.

“Use your elements to strengthen Zoey.” Darius ordered as they began walking across the parking lot and toward the main building.

The infirmary was located near the end of the building, blocked off by two double doors. Stevie Rae took another breath and sent some of her element toward Zoey.

_Protect her._

* * *

They made it to the infirmary just as the voice called to them. They stopped as Neferet stood in front of them. She looked smug, like she knew they’d come crawling back to her soon enough. Injured and weak.

“Hello!” She crowed, arms spread as if in joy, her smile blazed against her pale skin, eyes bright with victory, “You have returned to your home, thank the Goddess!”

“We’ve only come so Zoey can seek medical attention.” Darius corrected, lightly shifting Zoey in his arms.

“Well of course you have,” Neferet chuckled, “last I checked there aren’t any Healers in those dirty tunnels.”

“Please, this fledgling needs help.” Darius pleaded, his eyes wide with urgency.

“Who needs help?” The new voice made Stevie Rae shudder. It was smooth like honey, low and soothing.

Kalona stepped out of a side room and stopped beside Neferet, his amber eyes bouncing from Stevie Rae to Damien. Stevie Rae had to admit Kalona was beautiful; he was tall, like six feet; broad shoulder, smooth, strong abs; skin the color of copper; his hair was black like the night sky and stopped at his shoulders. It was shinny and smooth-looking. 

He looked like he was in his late twenties, his face youthful and lovely. His large, black wings were tucked against his back; he only wore black, lose-fitting pants. No shoes.

“Hello, my love.” Neferet purred, her hand gliding up his arm, stopping at his bicep.

Kalona cut his gaze from Darius and smiled at her, “Hello. What is going on here?”

“It appears that our Zoey is badly injured.” Neferet said, her tone artless, “She needs our help.”

Kalona’s loving expression changed to one of fury, his eyes burned, “Injured? How was she injured?” He threw Neferet’s hand off his arm, his jaw clenched, “Who did this?” His voice boomed against the walls.

Stevie Rae felt her heart leap in her throat, she clenched her hands into fists. She focused on her element to calm her. Kalona was like a rose, beautiful and sweet, but had thorns that would draw blood. His anger was electric and fiery, burning anyone who got close to it.

“A Raven Mocker.” Darius spoke up, “One of your sons attacked her back at the depot. They wanted to bring her to you but failed.”

Kalona’s eyes narrowed, “Who are you?” He took a step toward them.

“I am Darius, a Son of Erebus Warrior. I am also these fledglings’ protector.”

Kalona looked to Stevie Rae, his eyes on her forehead, on her Mark, “This one is not a fledgling.”

“Yes, but she needs a protector none the less.” Darius answered.

Kalona stared at Stevie Rae a little while longer, she lifted her chin and met his gaze, daring him to take a step toward her. To touch her. He smirked at her before turning back to Darius, “One of my own hurt her, you say?”

“Yes.”

“They will be punished.” His voice was dark, almost gleeful, “I’ve told them to be gentle with that one.” He gestured toward Zoey, “My apologies, fledgling.”

Stevie Rae looked to see Zoey staring back at Kalona, a lost, dazed look on her face. She looked as if she wanted to jump into Kalona’s arms.

_Earth, knock some sense into Z._

Zoey stiffened and shook her head, blinking she looked from Kalona to Neferet, “We aren’t staying here. After I’m healed we’re leaving and going back to the depot.”

The High Priestess chuckled, “Oh are you? And how long do you think you’ll make it before dying in your own blood? An hour? Maybe four?”

“Neither,” Zoey said, her voice shaky, “we have enough vampyers to survive. We’ll be fine.”

Neferet nodded her head, “Of course you will, Zoeybird, of course you will.” Her tone sarcastic.

“Enough talk!” Kalona commanded, “Give me the girl so she can be taken care of!” He held out his arms and made a give-it-here gesture at Darius.

“Will you at least allow me to say goodbye to my friends?” Zoey asked.

Kalona looked her in the eyes, “Yes.”

Damien moved slowly toward Zoey, his eyes a little misty; he put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. He murmured a ‘goodbye,’ and shuffled away. The Twins were crying silently, they squeezed Zoey’s hands and said they’d see her soon.

Stevie Rae took a deep breath and walked over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder she said: “You’ll be okay, Z. Don’t worry.” She let a little more of her element go to Zoey.

“Love you.” Zoey whispered.

“You too.” Stevie Rae smiled and went back to her spot.

Aphrodite said ‘goodbye,’ touched Zoey’s arm and went to stand beside Stevie Rae. Kalona was given Zoey and he turned briskly away from the group and into a medical room.

Neferet stared at them just as the door closed, “Even though you intend to leave, you are still required to get an education. So I expect you to be in class tomorrow. And since it is almost sunrise you should go back to your dorms and sleep.” Her tone was assertive, an adult lecturing a child.

“Why should we?” Aphrodite spoke up, her voice cool, “Are classes still going on?”

“Yes, Aphrodite, they are.” Neferet matched her tone, “Though I don’t see why you’re here. No humans at the House of Night. _Ever_.” Her look was condescending.

“Hate to say this, Neferet, but I’m not like any other human. Nyx is still with me and I don’t think she’s planning on letting me go anytime soon.” Aphrodite crossed her arms, “Unless you’d like to talk to her about that?”

The High Priestess scowled, “I don’t see why Nyx blessed you with visions, even after everything you’ve done. You are a wretched girl and it’s heartbreaking that the Goddess thinks otherwise.”

“I could say the same to you.” Aphrodite shot back, “You’d think she’d take your Mark away and caste you aside.”

Stevie Rae pursed her lips, that was a good point.

“How dare you disrespect me, you insolent child! I am _your_ High Priestess, you should be showing me gratitude!” Neferet’s words slammed into Stevie Rae, sending goosebumps up her arms. The power of the woman’s words crackled through the air.

“For what?” Aphrodite didn’t look fazed by Neferet’s outburst, instead she just looked pissed, “What have you done for me?”

“I kept you here when no one else wanted you! That’s what!” Neferet hissed, her green eyes going dark with rage.

Stevie Rae focused her element, ready to use it to bat off Neferet if the moment arose.

“I don’t need you to feel wanted.” Aphrodite said, her teeth clenched, “You don’t even know the first thing about being wanted.”

Neferet seethed, her teeth pulled back in a hiss, “You may be here but you will _never_ belong.” With that said she whipped around and marched into the room that held Zoey and Kalona.

“Wow.” Damien whispered, “Good job, Aphrodite.”

“I’ve never seen her so pissed.” Erin said in a hushed voice.

“Whatever.” Aphrodite shrugged, flipping her hair with ease, “She needed to be told what’s what.”

“You should go back to your dorms.” Darius said, “It is sunrise and you need to rest.”

“What about school? We aren’t actually going to classes are we?” Damien asked.

“Until Zoey is better and we can leave without causing a scene, I suggest you carrying on like normal.” He explained.

“So, classes?” Shaunee asked, a tilt to her head.

“Yes, classes.” Darius gave her a soft smile, “I will stay here and wait for Zoey.”

They shuffled off then, Stevie Rae let her element go, imagining that it was sinking back into the Earth. Safe and sound. Outside, Damien told them he’d see them at breakfast and went off toward the boys’ dorms. The girls walked toward their building in silence; all lost in thought.

When they were upstairs in the building the Twins went to their room and Stevie Rae walked Aphrodite to hers. Pausing at the door Aphrodite looked at Stevie Rae, “Would you mind staying?” Her voice soft.

“Yeah, but what if someone sees?” Stevie Rae asked.

They weren’t exactly out to people, not even their friends. Yes, their imprint was public—_everyone had seen it_—but their feelings, their whatever-this-was was privet.

“I don’t want to worry about that.” Aphrodite took Stevie Rae’s hand, pulling her closer to her, “I just want to sleep and only stress over what I’m going to have for breakfast.”

Stevie Rae smiled, resting her forehead against Aphrodite’s, “I think I’ll do the same.”

“I’m really glad you came, I don’t think I’d be able to do this without you.” Her breath tickled Stevie Rae’s cheek, “You . . . . You make me a stronger person.”

Stevie Rae’s smile grew, “No, I don’t, Aphrodite. That’s all you.”

Aphrodite giggled and pressed her lips lightly to Stevie Rae’s. Stevie Rae fell into the kiss, letting her mind go blank and her heart race with peace. They pulled apart and Aphrodite opened the door to her room where they crawled into bed and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked this chapter! Please leave a comment and kudos xx


	3. Normal is as normal does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload! Enjoy
> 
> Content Warning: HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE

“So, it looks like we’ll be here longer than we thought.” Stevie Rae said into the phone, her back against the door of Aphrodite’s room. It was 7:00 P.M and Stevie Rae and Aphrodite were getting ready for school—oddly enough. Stevie Rae was telling Elliott what was going on and checking in with him.

“How much longer?” Elliott asked, his voice scratchy and faded. Reception down in the tunnels wasn’t the best.

“Not sure, maybe the whole day. But we’ll be back before sunrise. Promise. We just have to wait for Zoey to leave the infirmary and then we’ll be gone.” She fiddled with her earring, hoping she sounded sure and positive.

She didn’t feel safe here, everything was different and strange. This wasn’t the school she remembered—even though it hadn’t been that great to begin with.

“Okay.” Elliott said.

“How are things with you? Any issues?”

“No, everything’s been smooth sailing. Everyone’s just been keeping to themselves for the most part.”

“What about Heath? Is he okay? No one has tried anything?”

“He’s fine. Him and Johnny B. are talking about sports.”

“Figures.” Stevie Rae smiled, “And the others?”

“We’re all good, Stevie Rae. Nothing to worry about.” Elliott said.

“Good. I knew I could count on you to keep things in line.”

“Yeah,” He sighed, sounding timid, “Stevie Rae, why did you pick me to be in charge? Why not someone else? Like Venus or Dallas?”

“Because I trust you—not that I don’t trust everyone; but I knew you’d be a good fit. You’re calm and levelheaded, you’re what they need right now. Something to distract them from the chaos above, you know?” She explained.

“Oh, yeah, I guess that’s a good thing.” Elliott murmured. Stevie Rae could picture him shuffling his feet.

“It’s a _great_ thing, Elliott. Believe it.” She told him assuredly.

“Sure. See you when you get back.” He said, brushing aside her words.

“Alright. Call me if you need anything.”

“Will do.”

Stevie Rae hung up and put the phone in her back pocket.

The door to the bathroom opened and Aphrodite stepped out; she was dressed in a black sweater and fitted, dark washed jeans. “Everything okay?” She asked as she picked up her metallic gold purse from the bed.

“Yeah, everyone’s safe and laying low.” Stevie Rae answered as she opened the door of the room.

“Good.” Aphrodite walked over to her, her eyes taking in Stevie Rae, “You look great, by the way.”

Stevie Rae smiled, “Thanks, black on denim is a smart combo.” She ran her hand down the jeans Aphrodite had lent her.

“Of course it is.” She rolled her eyes, the eyeliner made the color of them stand out more.

Stevie Rae chuckled and led Aphrodite out of the room and into the hallway; it was empty, everyone still in their rooms or downstairs.

Aphrodite slipped her hand into Stevie Rae’s, “Do you—do you think we should . . . ya’ know . . . ? Tell people about us?” She looked a little nervous, her lips pursed tightly.

Stevie Rae swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, she took small, slow steps toward the stairs at the end of the hall. Trying to think of a response to Aphrodite’s question. Should they tell their friends about their relationship? That it wasn’t just an imprint linking them together, but actual feelings.

She knew everyone would be shocked—whether because they never would’ve thought Stevie Rae and Aphrodite would like each other; or because they were girls. Maybe both.

Truth was, Stevie Rae and Aphrodite had done this before; way back when Stevie Rae was just starting out here. It had taken some time—_a lot _of it actually—but soon feelings had come. It’d been weird and scary; but also fun and wonderful. For both of them. They had stumbled around their feelings together, never sure how to be honest about them.

Stevie Rae had known she was different, ever since she was ten years old. Always knew that she wasn’t like her friends from school, who talked about boys and kissing them. It had never suited her, she guessed. Boys. She didn’t get that feeling that she usually got when she saw a pretty girl. That heart racing, skin prickling, world spinning feeling. And it had scared her, so much so that she’d go into a panic if she even thought about it for too long. She’d be afraid that someone would find out and laugh at her. Call her weird or unnatural for liking girls.

She had hid her sexuality till she was thirteen, when a girl named Mary had kissed her behind the bookstore. It had been beautiful. The kiss had made Stevie Rae feel like she was floating, like she could feel that way forever. In that moment she had felt peaceful, like she could get used to her feelings. That she didn’t have to be afraid of them.

But that had ended when a neighbor of Stevie Rae’s had seen them and had exploded. The woman had yelled and waved her arms, her face going red and nostrils flaring. She’d marched up to Stevie Rae, wrenched her from Mary’s hold on her hand, and dragged her back home. Saying things like: “_What do you think you’re doing?” “Kissing another girl, that’s disgusting!” “How dare you bring that shame on your family? On yourself!” “You’re sick! Sick! You need help!”_

Stevie Rae had held back the tears, too scared to let them fall. Too horrified to say anything at all.

Her neighbor had brought her back to her house and had shouted for Stevie Rae’s mother to come out. When Mrs. Johnson did the neighbor went off. Hollering about how Stevie Rae needed to see the pastor right away. That she needed to be taught the ways of the Bible. That what she had done had been disrespectful to herself, her family, and God.

Mrs. Johnson had calmly told the neighbor to leave, that she could take it from here, and had led Stevie inside. Once in her room Stevie had burst into tears and started blubbering out an apology. She’d said she hadn’t meant to kiss Mary; that she’d just been curious to see what it’d be like. She said she’d never do it again and that she was sorry for bringing shame to their family.

But Mrs. Johnson hadn’t said a word, just hugged Stevie Rae tight and let her cry on her shoulder. When she had calmed down her mother looked her in the eye and said: _“Don’t be ashamed, honey. I’m not. I’m proud of you. You’re finding out who you are. And you’ve just found another piece today. It’s okay to like girls. It’s normal. It’s natural. I love you, Stevie Rae Johnson. No matter what.”_

Her mother had been her rock after that; always making sure no one hurt Stevie Rae just for being herself. 

Now, years later, Stevie Rae didn’t hide who she was. She embraced it. But that didn’t mean her friends knew; they had never asked her. Stevie Rae and Aphrodite had ended things before she met Damien and the Twins. So they had never seen her with another girl before. But now, they would. Maybe.

“Um,” Stevie Rae murmured now, her eyes on her feet, “I—I mean if you want to.” She looked up at Aphrodite.

“Only if you want to.” She said.

“I just—with everything going on . . . .”

“Right, it may not be the best time to say anything.”

“Yeah, so—so maybe we should . . . .”

“Wait.”

“Yeah, wait. Till things calmed down.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Both girls let out sighs, their shoulders slumping. Silence fell as they walked down the stairs, still holding hands.

“Wait.” Aphrodite said, stopping a few steps away from the ground.

“What?” Stevie Rae looked up at her, she was one step down from Aphrodite.

“I’m not stalling telling anyone because I’m embarrassed of you.” She explained.

“Oh?” Stevie Rae lifted an eyebrow.

“Because I’m not!” She said quickly, eyes wide, “I’d—I’d never be! I love you. It’s just I’m . . . I’m nervous. I’ve never . . . .” She trailed off, her free hand shaking.

“You’ve never come out to anyone.” Stevie Rae finished, her voice soft.

“Yeah.” Aphrodite sniffed, her eyes misty, “I—I don’t know how I’d do it. What if people hate me—more than they already do?”

Stevie Rae took Aphrodite’s other hand, holding it tightly, “They could never hate you, Aphrodite. Not for that. I mean, they’re pretty accepting.” She shrugged lightly.

“I know but Damien and Jack are nice. I’m not.”

Stevie Rae rolled her eyes teasingly, “You are nice, just not publicly.”

Aphrodite scoffed but a small smile lit up her face, “Shut it. I just—just don’t know how to tell people.”

“You don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to. It’s none of their business. But you shouldn’t hide it either. _We_ shouldn’t hide it. We should be proud to be who we are. Not scared.” Stevie Rae said, her voice calm and honest, “Hiding a part of you isn’t good. So, we should be open. And if people have an issue with it then who cares. It’s not our problem.”

Aphrodite nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek, “Okay, you’re right. I’ll try.”

Stevie Rae wiped the tear from Aphrodite’s cheek, “Good.”

Aphrodite smiled and kissed Stevie Rae’s forehead, “Ready to face the madness?”

“Let’s do it.”

They walked into the common area to see girls eating and quietly talking. An odd, relaxed air hung over the place; everyone was keeping to themselves and smiling. Weird.

“Why is everyone so . . . quiet?” Aphrodite whispered as she and Stevie Rae walked over to the kitchen.

“Don’t know.” Stevie Rae answered as she got out two bowls from the cupboard.

They filled their bowls with cereal and walked over to where the Twins sat, they were whispering and giving people confused looks.

“Why is everyone so quiet?” Stevie Rae asked as she took a seat on one of the bar stools.

“No idea.” Shaunee shrugged as she watched Tanya Burr whisper into Kelly Baker’s ear. Both girls laughed and nodded.

“Everyone’s just sitting there, all smiley and mellow. It’s so weird.” Erin wrinkled her nose, “Usually girls are being loud and watching TV before going to class. But this is just . . . bizarre.”

“Do you think it has something to do with Kalona?” Aphrodite asked after swallowing a mouthful of Special K.

The Twins gave her a confused look, like they hadn’t expected her to say anything. Actually, they looked a little confused to see her sitting with them.

“Not to be rude—” Shaunee started.

“Which means, we’d rather be.” Erin added coolly.

“—but why are you sitting with us? Matter of fact, why were you and Stevie Rae walking down here together?” Shaunee raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed.

“We ran into each other in the hallway, Thing One.” Aphrodite said, her tone lofty, “What’d you expect?”

“We thought you had snuck into Stevie Rae’s bed and _slept_ with her.” Erin shot back, a smirk on her face.

Shaunee grinned at her, “Yeah, after all you are imprinted with her.” She let out a giggle.

Stevie Rae saw Aphrodite’s face go a little pale, her jaw clenched, eyes narrowed into slits. She looked ready to slap the Twins silly.

“You two are perverted,” Aphrodite said, “you know that right?”

“Takes one to know one.” Erin crossed her arms looking haughty.

“Yeah, but at least we aren’t dyke-y perverts.” Shaunee giggled.

Stevie Rae felt a twinge go through her stomach, she knew the Twins could be mean and crass but that was too far. “Guys,” Stevie Rae warned, “stop it.”

“What?” The Twins asked, giving her confused looks.

“You’re being rude. Just shut up or leave.” Her voice was firm, eyes never leaving their faces.

Erin sighed while Shaunee rolled her dark eyes, “You are no fun, Stevie Rae.” Erin huffed.

“Making fun of people isn’t what I’d call fun.” She ignored the Twins’ glare, “Let’s act like mature people and get back to the topic at hand.”

“Whatever.” They rolled their eyes, clearly pissed.

Stevie Rae looked at Aphrodite who was pushing her cereal around in her bowl, looking a little off. She slipped her hand into Aphrodite’s, they were under the table, and threaded her fingers through hers. She looked to see Aphrodite smiling into her bowl.

“So, Kalona definitely has something to do with everyone acting strange.” Stevie Rae said, “He could have everyone under his control, though I don’t know how he’d be able to do it?”

“Maybe he can compel people, like you and the other red fledglings.” Erin suggested.

“Maybe. But that would take a while to do, the school is big.”

“Or he got into people’s dreams,” Shaunee put in, “I heard Morgan Freely talking about it before you came down here. Apparently Kalona slips into people’s heads and controls them that way.”

“Mind control through dreams; that seems logical.” Stevie Rae nodded, keeping that filed away for later.

“Ugh, you sound like Damien.” Shaunee scoffed.

“And that was not a compliment.” Erin added.

Stevie Rae rolled her eyes, ignoring them, “Where is Damien? Have you talked to him yet?”

“I texted him when I got up.” Erin answered, “He said he was going to get something to eat and then walk over here.”

Stevie Rae nodded, “Okay, good. Let’s try to stick close today.”

“Bet Aphrodykie will enjoy that.” Erin murmured.

Shaunee giggled into her glass of juice.

“Has anyone talked to Zoey?” Aphrodite asked, her eyes on the table.

“No.” Shaunee said, her smile gone and voice somber, “Do you think she’s okay?”

“I don’t trust Kalona and Neferet not to do anything bad to her.” Erin fiddled with her necklace, “What if she’s, like, hurt?”

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Stevie Rae said, her tone reassuring, “Darius is there, he wouldn’t let anything bad happen. And besides, Z has power that could kill, she can handle herself.”

“She’s right,” Shaunee agreed, “our Z is tough. She can kick some serious ass.”

“I’ll go down there after first hour and check in with Darius.” Stevie Rae said as she got up from her chair, bowl in hand.

“Want me to come with you?” Aphrodite asked, standing from her chair as well. Her hand slipped from Stevie Rae’s before anyone could see.

“No, it’s fine. I can check by myself.” Stevie Rae assured.

“You sure?” Erin asked, her expression weary, “What if Neferet tries something? Or Kalona?” She didn’t even make a joke about Aphrodite tagging along.

“I doubt they’d pay any attention to me.” Stevie Rae shrugged, “Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” She turned from them to put her bowl in the kitchen.

She hoped she was right on that; if something went wrong she’d be screwed.

* * *

Stevie Rae pushed opened the doors to the infirmary, thinking back to first hour. It had been weird, her classmates hadn’t acted like their normal selves at all. Usually when class began everyone was chatting and being obnoxious; but today they had been quiet and well behaved. Their History professor, Professor Willow, had acted like a robot. Smiling throughout the whole class period; speaking softly and slowly. She had taught her regular lesson plan, but it had felt strange. Like Stevie Rae was in a parallel universe and couldn’t escape.

Another strange change was the amount of Raven Mockers there were; they walked around the school like mutated hall monitors. They even followed people to class, just to stand in the back of the room and watch them. It had sent a shiver down Stevie Rae’s back when one of them had stared at her. Those red, human eyes in that bird face. She hadn’t seen one Erebus Warrior either, the Raven Mockers must’ve taken their positions.

Stevie Rae stopped in the hallway when she saw that the door to Zoey’s room was open. Her pulse picked up, she made her way over to the door and looked inside the room. Blood spotted the floor from the threshold to the middle of the room. A surgical knife lay beside a small pool of blood.

Stevie Rae held her breath, the blood smelled like rotten eggs. She tried not to gag as she made her way into the room. She saw that a bed was stripped of its sheet and the pillow was on the ground. What happened? Did Zoey get in a fight with Kalona? Did she hurt one of his sons? That had to be where the blood came from, and the smell. Fledgling blood didn’t smell that horrid.

Turning from the bed Stevie Rae saw that there was a pile of bloody rags in the sink. She walked over to the counter that was across from the bed. Peering in she saw blood-stained cloths. She gritted her teeth as the sweet, salty scent hit her face.

_Calm down, _she told herself firmly, _you don’t want that. _She took in a sharp breath, tilting her face away from the sink, before turning back again.

She saw a bottle of rubbing alcohol beside the sink and a bottle of liquid adhesive. What happened here? Pulling out her phone Stevie Rae went to Zoey’s number, hoping she’d have an answer.

The line rang four times before Zoey answered. “Stevie Rae,” She said, her voice much better than yesterday.

“Z are you alright? I came to check on Darius and the room you were in is a mess? What happened?” Her eyes looked around the room, making sure she hadn’t missed anything else.

Zoey let out a tired sigh, “Oh, that. Don’t worry, me and Darius are fine. Kalona and his gross bird boy got pissed because I told them to back off. And then Stark came and tried to shoot Darius with an arrow and everything just got all crazy.”

“What?” Stevie Rae gasped, “What’d they do? Why did Stark show up?” Her head spun with confusion.

“Don’t worry, everything’s okay, I promise.” Zoey assured, her voice flippant, “I took care of it.”

“But there’s blood!” She couldn’t keep the shock out of her voice, how could Zoey be so ‘whatever’ about this?

“It’s not mine, I swear. It’s the Raven Mocker’s—Rephaim, I think he’s called. It’s his—or it’s I should say.” Z answered.

“What about the blood in the sink? And the rubbing alcohol?”

“That was for Darius, he got knifed but I fixed him up—even though I’m nowhere near as good as a nurse.” She could almost see Z rolling her eyes.

“What about Stark? Where is he?” Her voice was thin, panic slid down her back.

Stark being set loose on campus, where there were a bunch of innocent people around, didn’t seem like a good thing. What if he hurt someone? Or killed them?

“I told him to leave, to try to fight against the Darkness inside of him.” Zoey sounded sincere, like she cared.

“And?” Stevie Rae prompted, wanting to skip the theatrics.

“I think he tried, Stevie Rae. I honestly think he tried to fight the monster inside of him.” Her voice was hopeful.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I think Stark tried to change sides, just for a second. I think there’s some of that guy I knew left inside of him.”

Stevie Rae rubbed her forehead, “Zoey, I’m happy you’re optimistic, but do you really think that’s true? I mean, you didn’t even really know him before. What if he isn’t what he seems?” From what Z and the others had said about him, Stark seemed like a cocky, self-centered, guy. Why would Zoey want to save him? She didn’t see a difference from before he died and after.

“Stevie Rae, I _know_ who he is.” Zoey’s voice was firm, certain that what she was saying was true, “And it’s not what Neferet brought back to life. We—we had this _connection_ before. Like I already knew him before I really knew him. Does that make sense?”

Stevie Rae furrowed eye eyebrows, “I guess. But even if that’s true I don’t think he feels that way. He’s different, Z, you must know that. And sometimes different can’t be changed.”

“Not this time,” Zoey said stubbornly, “I know who he is, Stevie Rae. I’ll prove it. He’s good, I gotta believe that.”

Stevie Rae clenched her jaw, she knew she couldn’t reason with Zoey. She was stubborn and there was no fighting with her once she set her mind to something. No matter how idiotic and naïve it sounded.

“Okay, fine, do what you got to do. But just be careful, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” She cautioned.

“That’s the thing, Stevie Rae,” Zoey said, “I do. And I’ll take whatever risk comes with it.”

“Just be safe.”

“I will.”

“And be quick, we need to get out of here by sunrise.” She warned.

“I know, I don’t like it here, it’s scary. Did you see all the Raven Mockers?”

“Yeah, I did. One followed me to class and stood in the back the whole time.” Stevie Rae walked across the room and opened the door, “It’s like they’re the warriors now.” She made her way down the hall and out of the infirmary.

“This is so messed up.” Zoey groaned, “We gotta fix this.”

“We will, where are you now? I’ll meet you there.” She paused at the main building’s doors. The lobby was empty, even the secretary was gone from her desk.

“Me and Darius just left his room, meet us in the girls’ dorm. I’ll call Damien and Aphrodite to be there.” Zoey explained.

“Okay, I’ll call the Twins.” Stevie Rae walked out of the building and in the direction of the dorms.

“Good luck, see you.” Zoey said.

“You too.” Stevie Rae nodded and hung up.

* * *

“Okay, so what do we know so far?” Zoey asked once everyone was settled in her and Stevie Rae’s dorm room.

Stevie Rae sat beside Zoey on her bed, Aphrodite sat across from them on Stevie Rae’s old one. Damien and the Twins sat on the floor and Darius leaned against the wall that was next to the bathroom. Nala was curled up on a pillow, sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to the danger that lurked outside these four walls.

“We know that Kalona is controlling people through their dreams.” Stevie Rae said, “That’s why everyone isn’t themselves. He’s got every fledgling and vampyer under his thumb.”

“And him and Neferet are planning on taking over the Vampyer High Council.” Zoey added, “They talked about it when they thought I was still asleep.”

“What does that mean though?” Damien asked, he had a notebook in his lap, taking down notes of their meeting, “Is he actually going to try to take control of them?”

“Yes, I think he is. Or most likely Neferet is but he’s just her way to do it.”

“How so?”

“Kalona is a fallen angel, all powerful and all knowing—”

“Well, not all knowing. No one’s that knowledgeable.”

“—you know what I mean. Anyway, he’s also totally gorgeous and can make anyone do whatever he wants. So he’s the perfect weapon against them.” Zoey’s shoulders fell, her eyes falling to the ground, “Against us.”

“But what do they plan to do if they get control?” Darius asked, his forehead wrinkled in thought, “The Council doesn’t allow men to be on it.”

“I don’t think that matters,” Zoey sighed, “I have a feeling the Council will be long gone if Kalona and Neferet are in charge.”

“Like dead?” Damien asked, his face pale with fear, hands clutching his notebook.

“Maybe,” She said softly, “but only if we let that happen. Which we can’t.”

“If they do get control of the Council, what will they do?” Stevie Rae asked, “Enslave every vampyer and fledgling? Wipe us out, what?”

“Way to be morbid.” Erin murmured.

“I’m just saying, what are they going to do with all that power and authority? I doubt they’re just going to keep watch over this place.” She gestured toward the room.

“I don’t know what they're planning, but we have to stop them before they do anything.” Zoey ordered, “So, what other changes have been made here?”

“Well,” Aphrodite started, “there are Raven Mockers walking around like they own the place.”

“Yeah, there were two in my Art class.” Shaunee said, wrinkling her nose.

“And in my theater class.” Damien said, scribbling in his notebook.

“They’re like bodyguards or something.” Stevie Rae added, “Keeping an eye on us in case we try to run off.”

“Well, great!” Aphrodite exclaimed, throwing her hands up and letting them fall against her thighs, “How the hell are we supposed to get out of here then?”

“I’ll think of something.” Zoey sighed, looking like she had a headache.

Stevie Rae took her hand, “Hey, you’re not alone in this. We’re right here with you.” She said softly, “Together we can make this work.”

“You sound like a Disney movie.” Aphrodite said, her voice had a tender edge to it.

“She’s right.” Zoey said with a smile, “Together we can find a way out of this.” She squeezed Stevie’s hand, “I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

Stevie Rae grinned, “Same here.”

“Okay, please, just please, with the PG-mushiness!” Shaunee groaned.

“I may barf, Twin. This is far too sweet for my cold heart.” Erin gagged into her hand.

“But they are right,” Damien said, “We have to stick together. It’s the only way to make it through.”

“So,” Zoey said, “let’s find a way out of here and then we’ll go from there.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Stevie Rae nodded. Hopefully this plan wouldn’t cost them. 


	4. Poem

“Guys, look,” Zoey came sweeping into the dining hall. It was dinner time and Stevie Rae sat with Aphrodite, Damien, and the Twins.

“What is it?” Stevie Rae asked as she took a sip of her water.

“Kramisha just called me about a poem.” She answered, slapping down a piece of paper. “She says it could help get rid of Kalona.”

“Wait?” Damien furrowed his brow, “Like permanently?”

“Well, no, but it will make him flee Tulsa.” Z picked up the poem, “It goes like this . . . .”

_What once bound him _

_Will make him flee._

_Night_

_Spirit_

_Blood_

_Earth_

_And Humanity. _

_Joined to conquer, _

_Not to overcome._

_Night leads to Spirit,_

_Blood leads to Humanity,_

_And Earth completes. _

“So, what does it mean?” Aphrodite asked, “How do those things help us?”

“Not sure.” Zoey murmured, setting the paper down.

“Let me see.” Damien took the poem and read it over quietly to himself.

“Well, it’s a free-verse poem. No rhyming involved but there is a rhythm.” He explained, “And it looks like instructions too,” He set the paper down and pointed to it, “See the last part?”

“’Night leads to Spirit, Blood leads to Humanity, and Earth completes.’ So, it’s linking up those things in order to finish something?” Stevie Rae asked, she didn’t know much about poetry to really be sure.

“Yep,” Damien nodded, “but we have to figure out what, or even who, those positions could be.” He looked at them, “Any ideas?”

Stevie Rae glanced from him to Zoey, who just shrugged and shook her head.

“Maybe they’re symbols?” Shaunee suggested from Stevie Rae’s far left.

“Symbols?” She asked.

“Yeah, like how the candles we use in the Circle are symbols. They represent the elements, in a way.” Shaunee said, looking a little proud of herself for coming up with an explanation.

“Go, Twin!” Erin exclaimed, “Look at you and your poetry skills!”

Shaunee smirked, “I do pay attention in class, ya’ know.”

“Okay, so symbols. That’s a good start.” Damien nodded, “Any other ideas?”

“Not at the moment.” Zoey said, a little sheepishly, “But we’ll think on it. Fast. The quicker we figure it out, the better chance we have at getting rid of Kalona and Neferet.”

“Does that mean we’re staying here again tonight?” Erin asked.

“Yes, but we won’t be staying for classes. We have to get out of here.” She said firmly.

“Let’s just focus on the poem,” Damien said, “it’ll help us in the long run.”

“He’s right,” Zoey agreed, “so finish up dinner and then get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.”

* * *

“We’re staying for another night,” Stevie Rae told Elliott as she got into bed with Aphrodite.

“Another night? Why?” He asked, his voice a little shaky.

“Kramisha gave Zoey a poem and we think it’ll help us banish Kalona from Tulsa. But we haven’t figured it out yet. But we’ll be back in the morning, I promise.” Stevie Rae assured him.

Elliott let out a sigh, “Okay, I’ll let everyone know. I hope you figure out the poem.”

“Me too.” Stevie Rae ran a hand through her hair, “How is everything?”

“Good, everyone’s asleep.”

“Good. I’ll let you go then. Good night, El.”

“Night, Stevie.” She hung up and set her phone on the nightstand.

“Do you really think it’ll work?” Aphrodite asked, she was laying down, her face turned to Stevie Rae, “The poem, I mean. Do you think it’ll make him and Neferet go away?”

Stevie Rae mirrored Aphrodite’s position, “I think so, it’s pretty straight forward. Aside from the positions, I think we have a good lead on it.”

Aphrodite hummed, “Yeah, I just hope we figure it out before something even crazier happens.”

“What could be crazier than a fallen angel and an ex-High Priestess taking over a school full of fledglings?” Stevie Rae asked with a small, humorous smile.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes jokingly, “You know what I mean. I just don’t want any more destruction to happen before we can really get a hold on it.”

Stevie Rae let her smile fall, she nodded, “Me too.”

They soon fell asleep, dreaming of when things were simpler, more normal.

* * *

There was a knock coming from Aphrodite’s door, loud and urgent, making Stevie Rae jolt awake. She blinked around the dark room and yawned, who could be at the door?

She got out of bed and stumbled toward the door, trying to not bump into anything. Turning the knob Stevie Rae looked to find Damien on the other side of it, frazzled and bed-headed.

“Stevie Rae?” He asked, his voice confused.

“Yes?” Stevie Rae murmured, sleep making her slow.

“Why are you in Aphrodite’s room?”

Stevie Rae felt a shock go through her, making her more alert, “Oh, that! I—I was helping Aphrodite figure out the poem and we fell asleep.” She hoped she sounded convincing, Damien was good at catching her in a lie.

“Okay . . . .” He drew the word out, eyebrow raised, “Anyway, wake up Aphrodite, Z texted me and told me to round everyone up.”

“Why?” Stevie Rae asked, still on edge.

“She figured out the positions in the poem. She’s at the stables, so get dressed. I’ll go get the Twins. Meet us downstairs.” He explained and turned away from the door to walk down the hall.

Stevie Rae let out a gust of air, closed the door and pressed her back to it. _That was close! _She thought as she flicked on the light.

Aphrodite moaned from the bed, she burrowed deeper into the blankets and put a pillow over her head. With a sigh Stevie Rae walked over to her and knelt down in front of her; she pulled the pillow off and lightly shook Aphrodite’s shoulder.

“Hey, you gotta get up, Z figured out the poem.” Stevie Rae whispered.

Aphrodite didn’t move, she was still asleep.

“Aphrodite, c’mon, it’s important.”

No sound.

“C’mon, Aphrodite, we have to go meet Z and the others. I think we can finally fix everything.”

Aphrodite groaned, “No,” She hid her face in the blankets, “Go without me, save the day, just leave me here!”

Stevie Rae rolled her eyes but smiled, “Can’t, we need you.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.” Stevie Rae sang, grinning.

“Fuck off.”

“Rude.” She frowned, brow furrowing.

“Just let me sleep.”

Sighing, Stevie Rae stood up and took hold of the duvet; she pulled it back in a fast motion and tugged on Aphrodite’s leg. “C’mon, get up. Now.” She ordered.

Aphrodite rolled onto her back, blinking at her through narrowed, sleep-filled eyes. “I hate you.” She murmured as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Love you too.” Stevie Rae snickered.

* * *

“Okay, we’re here, tell us what’s up.” Aphrodite grumbled, still pissed about being woken up in the middle of the day.

It was cloudy and gray out, the sun being hidden by a bundle of clouds and snow. The campus was covered with snow, the sidewalks icy and hazardous to walk on.

“I figured out the poem, the positions, I mean.” Zoey explained, she stood in front of all of them.

“And?” Aphrodite prompted, arms crossed over her light blue jacket.

“They aren’t symbols. They’re people, that’s why they were capitalized.” She informed, “So that means that people represent them. Night, Spirit, Blood, Earth, and Humanity. They are names, in a way.”

“Okay, great, but who are they? How do you find five people to represent them?” Stevie Rae asked.

“I figured that out too,” Z smiled proudly, “I realized that my grandma is Earth, because she follows The Great Earth Mother.”

“Blood would be you, Stevie Rae.” She gestured toward her.

“Me? Why?” Stevie Rae asked, brow furrowed.

“Because of your Mark. It signifies a new race of vampyers—new blood. That’s important.” Zoey clarified.

Stevie Rae pursed her lips; that did sound right. She was a new vampyer, no one had ever heard of there being one with a red Mark.

“Spirit would be Sister Mary Angela.”

Aphrodite snorted, “A nun? Seriously?”

“Yes, Aphrodite, seriously.” Zoey said with a hint of distant, “Sister Mary Angela has helped me these past few days and I trust her. She’s also close to the spirit of Mary.”

“Interesting.” Damien murmured, his face thoughtful.

“And you’re Humanity,” Zoey said to Aphrodite with a smug smile, eyebrows raised.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, “Of course I fucking am.” She grumbled.

Stevie Rae lightly bumped her shoulder.

“And Night is me.” Z concluded, “When I was first Marked, I saw Nyx and she told me I was going to be her first true daughter of Night. So, it only made sense that I take it’s place in the circle.”

“Okay, so now that we’ve figured it out, what do we do?” Erin asked.

“Well, I think we need to come together,” Zoey answered, her voice steady, “it’s how we’ll beat Kalona. We need to show him that he is done messing around with us and the school.”

“Great,” Stevie Rae said, “but how are we supposed to do that? Where _can_ we do it?” Everyone was all over the city, Grandma Redbird and Sister Mary Angela were at the Abbey.

“We use the elements to help us, along with the positions in the poem. Circles have worked for us before, I’m sure it’ll help us again.” She explained, “And we’ll go to the Abbey, I don’t want to risk grandma getting hurt.”

“Right, but how are we supposed to lead Kalona there?” Damien asked.

“That is where I come in.” A new voice said from the far back of the stables.

Stevie Rae watched as the person walked toward them, they stopped beside Zoey. “Professor Lenobia?” Stevie Rae said, her tone confused, “You want to help us?”

“Yes, Stevie Rae, I do. Darkness has no place here and must be banished.” The Horse Mistress answered.

“She isn’t affected by Kalona,” Zoey pointed out, “she’s on our side.”

“But how is she our way out of here?” Aphrodite asked.

“I will allow you to escape by using my horses. After all, they will be trying to flee the fire.” She had a vague smile on her face.

“What?”

“Lenobia is going to set the stables on fire, not a big one, just enough to make a scene. Which, hopefully, will get Kalona’s attention.” Zoey clarified.

“Yes, and we want to make sure he sees you. He must follow you to the Abbey so you can perform the Circle and send him away.” Lenobia added, a sharp look in her gray eyes.

“But how do we get out of here?” Damien asked, his lips pursed, “The gates are locked and guarded by Raven Mockers.”

“That’s where Dragon and Anastasia come in.” Zoey answered.

“Wait,” Aphrodite held up a hand as if to pause the conversation, “they’re on our side too? Since when?” She sounded annoyed that she hadn’t known earlier.

Stevie Rae couldn’t blame her.

“Since always.” Zoey said knowingly, “They still follow Nyx, they still care. And they’re going to be at the gates, ready to take down the Raven Mockers for us. While they do that we’ll ride right past them and go to the Abbey.”

It did sound like a good plan, Stevie Rae had to admit. She just wished that Zoey would’ve filled them in on Lenobia and Dragon and Anastasia.

“So, all of you must prepare to ride now. I’ll go get Dragon and Ana. Zoey, show them to the tack room and the horses that you’ll be using.” Lenobia instructed before turning on her heel and walking toward the back exit of the stables.

“Wait,” Damien said, his face had gone a bit pale, eyes wide, “are we going to be riding our own horses?”

“No,” Zoey assured, her voice gentle, “we’ll double up. If you want, you can ride with me.”

“Okay.” Damien nodded.

“Right, so let’s get moving.” She ordered, “Shaunee, Erin, you’ll need different shoes.” She looked at the Twins, who had been quietly listening during the meeting.

“Huh?” They chorused, eyebrows raised.

“You can’t ride a horse in heels.” She gestured to the Twins’ matching pair of stiletto, knee-high boots.

“But these are the new Louboutin!” Erin gasped, “We can’t just toss them aside for a smelly horse.”

“She’s right,” Shaunee nodded, eyes narrowed, “these boots are pristine and should be treated so!”

Zoey sighed, “Guys, this is important. I promise you’ll get your shoes back when this is all over.” She gave them a serious look.

The Twins glared at her for a second more till they both sighed and agreed to wear the ‘gross, unattractive horse boots.’ While the Twins changed shoes, Zoey brought out an Appaloosa mare. The horse was a reddish-brown color with white splotches near the rear.

“Stevie Rae, this is Estelle. You and Aphrodite can ride her.” She said before leaving to get the other horses.

Stevie Rae stared into the horse’s eyes, they were deep and large. “H—hey there, Estelle.” She slowly lifted her hand and waited for the mare to press her nose against it.

Estelle slowly moved her head down and let the tip of her lips brush Stevie Rae’s palm. Stevie Rae held back a nervous giggle, the horse’s lips tickled her skin. After a few seconds of sniffing her palm, Estelle inclined her head and Stevie Rae slowly ran her hand up Estelle’s muzzle.

“You ever rode one before?” Aphrodite asked, she had been standing behind Stevie Rae, watching quietly.

“No, never.” Stevie Rae answered, her voice hushed as she stroked the mare’s head, “My mom had one growing up, it was Clydesdale, I think. But it died before I was born.”

“Mmm.” Aphrodite murmured as she watched the horse with interest, “My mother had me take riding lessons when I was eight. Hated it, but I guess it came in handy.”

“Guess so.” Stevie Rae smiled softly.

Estelle neighed softly and blew into Stevie Rae’s face.

* * *

Soon everyone was set up with a horse—the Twins were on a Friesian that was a deep brown, and Zoey and Damien were with Persephone. Lenobia had returned to guide them to the back exit and gather up enough hay for the fire. She said that Dragon and Anastasia were positioned closed to the gate and ready.

“Thank you, Lenobia.” Zoey said, her voice oddly calm, chin lifted, “You’ve been a great help to us.”

“The pleasure is mine, Priestess.” Lenobia said solemnly, “Do what you must to purge this vile evil from our home.”

“I will.”

Lenobia nodded and bowed deeply with her hand in a fist over her heart.

“Blessed be, all of you,” She said as she rose, “and may Nyx be with you.”

“Blessed be.” They murmured back.

Stevie Rae felt her pulse race with adrenaline and worry; they were really doing it. They were going to get rid of Kalona—and possibly Neferet. _I hope this works, _she thought as she watched Lenobia open the large stable doors, _I hope this is the end. _

Stevie Rae suddenly felt as if she were being watched, like someone was standing so close she could feel their breath on her skin. She turned around but only saw the stables, empty. _It’s the nerves. _She told herself, _I’m just being paranoid. _

A shiver went down her spine and she clutched Aphrodite’s waist harder.

“Are you okay?” Aphrodite whispered, turning slightly to glance at her.

“Y—yeah. Just . . . nervous.” She stuttered.

“Me too. But we can do this.” Aphrodite smiled encouragingly before turning back around.

Stevie Rae swallowed and tried to push the nerves to the back of her mind; she could do this. She was a vampyer, she was strong enough for this.

Soon, Lenobia had struck a match and had let it fall into the pile of hay that was a few feet from the doors. They all watched as the fire grew and ate away at the hay. Smoke curled in the air and the fire crackled and popped against the dry grass. When the fire grew larger and the smoke started to rise, Lenobia told them to go. And so they did.

Aphrodite leaned forward and clucked her tongue, Estelle whined and took off after Zoey and Damien. Stevie Rae’s stomach dropped as Estelle trotted quickly across the school grounds. Her hair billowed out from behind her and the air hit her face; it was actually kind of fun.

“This way!” Zoey shouted as they rounded the corner and came toward the gates of the school.

Stevie Rae saw Dragon fighting off two Raven Mockers; he lunged with his sword as one tried to hit him. Another went for his legs but Dragon jumped and slashed the Raven’s torso. It screamed in pain.

Anastasia was sending sparks of scarlet into the sky, they erupted against the dark velvet night with a deafening _bang!_

Another Raven Mocker jumped from the wall that was beside the gate; it almost landed on Anastasia, but she turned in time to send a ball of light toward him. The Raven screeched in agony as he tumbled toward the ground and thrashed violently as the white light consumed him.

“The gates! Open them!” Zoey screamed over the sound of dying Raven Mockers and exploding stars.

Dragon turned just as he pulled his sword out of the chest of a Raven. He nodded and leaped toward the gates. He quickly kicked them open and jumped back in time for the horses to gallop past.

“BLESSED BE, PREISTESS!” He bellowed after them.

Stevie Rae turned around to see him dive back through the gates and into the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos! Please keep leaving comments, too, they help so much with my motivation :) xx


	5. The Beginning of The End

They made it to the Benedictine Abbey just as its doors opened and a pool of people came pouring out.

“Oh, thank the Mother, you made it!” Sister Mary Angela exclaimed as the horses came to a stop in a patch of grass beside the circular driveway.

“Sister, you got my message!” Zoey gasped as she hopped down from Persephone.

“Of course,” The woman said as she pulled Zoey into her arms, “I had a feeling it was urgent.”

“It is.” Zoey stepped out of the nun’s arms, “Is Grandma here?”

Stevie Rae carefully hopped down from Estelle, Aphrodite followed after her.

“Yes, and so are your friends.” The Sister answered with a warm smile.

“Wait,” Stevie Rae asked, “how did the red fledglings get here?”

“Oh, you must be Stevie Rae!” She exclaimed, turning toward her, “I’ve heard a lot about you. You are the first red vampyer High Priestess, yes?” Even though the answer was obvious.

“Yes,” Stevie Rae answered anyway, “so, how did the fledglings get here?”

“Well, when Zoey called me to fill me in on your arrival, she also told me to contact your friend Kramisha. I did so and told them to meet us here.” The Sister recapped.

“But the sun—”

“It didn’t hurt that much.” Kramisha’s voice had Stevie Rae turning away from the nun. The girl was standing with the other red fledglings, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

“So, you figured out the poem, I’m guessin’?”

“Yeah, we did.”

“Good, we can finally end this shit for real.” She rolled her eyes as if already bored.

Before Stevie Rae could ask anything else Grandma Redbird’s voice sounded from the Abbey entrance. “Oh, Zoeybird! You have arrived!” The old woman said breathlessly.

Sylvia was sat in a wheelchair; her face was an ashy color and there were bruises under her wide, slopped eyes. A bandage was placed above her right eyebrow and her left hand was in a wrist splint. Yet, she smiled brightly when her granddaughter came rushing toward her.

“Grandma!” Zoey’s voice cracked as she gently hugged Sylvia, “You’re okay!”

“Of course I am, silly girl. Why would I not be?”

“Lots happened, Grandma.”

“Yes, but that shouldn’t stop us from doing what we must do.” Grandma Redbird said, her voice filled with understanding.

Zoey pulled back and smiled tearfully, Stevie Rae walked over and took Zoey’s hand.

“Hi, Ms. Redbird.” Stevie Rae greeted with a soft smile.

“Oh, sweetie, it’s wonderful to see you. And please, child, call me Sylvia.” She smiled.

“Grandma, I need you for something.” Zoey demanded.

“What is it, dear?” Sylvia asked with curious eyes.

As Zoey explained the Circle, Stevie Rae watched more people walk down the steps of the Abbey and toward them. Jack came running up to Damien and hugging him tightly; crying about how glad he was to see him again.

Heath and Erik stood feet apart near the large, fountain that sat in the middle of the driveway. The fountain was wide and tall, colorful speckled pebbles line its edges. Stevie Rae noticed that a statue of Mary was in the center; she held a bowl that overflowed with water.

“Then, we best move fast, Zoeybird. Kalona could be here any second.” Sylvia explained as Zoey finished recapping the plan.

Zoey quickly ordered the participants of the poem to gather in front of the fountain. Stevie Rae stood beside Aphrodite who stood to the left of the fountain. The women curved around the edge to form a half circle; like a crescent moon.

“Everyone take hands,” Zoey said, “but don’t do anything else. We have to wait till they come.”

Stevie Rae slipped her hand into Aphrodite’s and Sister Mary Angela’s; Aphrodite put her other hand in Sylvia’s.

“Look!” Aphrodite said in a hushed voice.

Up ahead head lights swept across the snow covered road; an engine road as a black SUV came rumbling toward the Abbey. Stevie Rae squinted her eyes as the headlights flashed across the fountain and into her eyes. They were clicked off when the engine was cut and the doors flew open; Stevie Rae held her breath as two figures emerged from the vehicle.

“Oh, dear Lord!” Sister Mary Angela gasped as she took in the sight of Kalona. He strode toward the edge of the driveway, his massive wings unfurled behind him.

“Don’t be fooled by him, Sister.” Stevie Rae whispered, “He’s dangerous.”

“Oh, I understand that, child, it’s just he is so . . . broken.” Her voice was gentle.

Stevie Rae furrowed her brow at the nun, not seeing what she was seeing.

“Merry meet, my dear pupils!” Neferet exclaimed as she glided up next to Kalona, her eyes hard and cool. Her voice sickeningly sweet as she took in the group.

“I was wondering where you had gone off to.” She continued as her eyes swept over Stevie Rae, “Though, I must say, that little show was quite impressive. For children.” She smirked.

“But it worked.” Zoey said, her voice surprisingly strong, “You followed us here.”

Neferet’s eyes froze on her, “And what do you think you are going to accomplish this night?” Her hands rested on her hips.

“Getting rid of you and all the wrongness you’ve brought to Tulsa and our House of Night!” She practically shouted.

Neferet chuckled, “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Zoey nodded sternly.

Neferet hummed and let her eyes fall to where Sylvia stood, “Hello, Sylvia, long time no see. Sorry about your little _accident_.”

“Hello, Neferet, or should I say _Tsi Sigili_.” Grandma Redbird said, her eyes steady, “I see you’ve brought Kalona.”

Kalona’s eyes went toward Sylvia, his lips turned up into a gleeful smile, “_Unalihelitseti, agavyli ageyv._” He spoke formally, almost polite.

“Hello,” She bowed her head slightly, “you are far from home, aren’t you, Kalona?”

“On the contrary,” He said, “I’ve never felt closer to it.”

“Yet you do not belong here, Earth is not your true home.”

“Not yet, but it will be soon. Once I rule I shall call this place my true home.” He explained, his eyes going from Sylvia to Zoey, “And I shall have my one true love by my side.” He spoke softly, as if it were just him and Zoey.

Zoey shook her head, “No, I’ll never be with you, Kalona.”

Kalona rolled his eyes teasingly, “Must we play these games, A-ya?” His head cocked to the side.

“I’m not A-ya,” She contoured, “not fully at least. Yes, a part of her is inside of me, I know that, I accept that. But that doesn’t mean she _is _me.”

“Really?” Kalona asked, “Then who is it that desires me? You or her?”

Stevie Rae pressed her lips together, she hadn’t known about the A-ya aspect. Or that Zoey secretly wanted Kalona. Maybe that was why she’d acted weird back at the tunnels.

“Look, I am attracted to you, I can’t lie about that.” She answered, her voice free of embarrassment, “But I do know that I only feel that way because of her. _She’s _the one who loves you. _She’s _the one who wants you with her. Not me.”

Kalona raised an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Zoey answered.

“Enough!” Neferet hissed, she had stood by silently as Kalona and Zoey talked. She looked like she was ready to explode in anger, “Enough of this foolish talk! Zoey Redbird, you will stop this little play for attention and return to the House of Night, _NOW!_”

“No, we’re not leaving. We are going to get rid of you, once and for all!” Zoey stood up straighter.

“You insolent, little girl! How dare you disobey me?” Neferet started toward the circle but stopped when Zoey started speaking.

“_What once bound him _

_Will make him flee._

_Night_

_Spirit_

_Blood_

_Earth_

_And Humanity. _

_Joined to conquer, _

_Not to overcome._

_Night leads to Spirit,_

_Blood leads to Humanity,_

_And Earth completes.”_

“I call Air and Fire to my Circle!” Zoey yelled, her voice like a wave, spreading across the Abbey. It was high as bells but strong as brass; it was almost otherworldly.

Stevie Rae felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. A gust of heated air danced across her skin.

“I call Water to my Circle!”

Neferet let out a frustrated scream and stalked forward; but was stopped when a wall of water rose up in front of her.

“Stop this!” She exploded as the mini wave crashed down around her, soaking her from head to toe. Her hair clung to her soaked red gown and her make up ran down her pale face.

“I call on the power of Night to my Circle! Aid us and protect us!” Zoey went on, ignoring Neferet’s cries of rage.

Stevie Rae heard Aphrodite gasp, she turned to see the blonde looking up at the sky, her eyes wide. Stevie Rae followed her gaze and felt her mouth fall open; above them the sky was full of shinning stars. They gleamed like diamonds against the darkness. And then they starting falling, like rain on a spring day, down toward the ground. But before they hit the ground they collected themselves into a thin line, a thread almost, and weaved themselves along Stevie Rae and the others. Connecting them.

“Oh my Goodness.” Sister Mary Angela whispered, her face amazed.

“It’s beautiful.” Stevie Rae and Aphrodite whispered.

“Spirit, I call you to my Circle! Cover us from harm!” Zoey continued.

A warmth spread over Stevie Rae’s skin, almost like a fire was being lit from the inside out. It traveled toward the center of her chest and shot out upward, leaving her shaky and a little dizzy.

“Did—you—feel—that?” Aphrodite gasped, her hands gripping Stevie Rae’s.

She nodded, not able to speak, her chest burned—but in an oddly good way.

The bright light that was the women’s spirits collected above them and formed a large orb. It floated above them like a cloud.

“A-ya!” Kalona bellowed, his face stricken with fear, “What are you doing?”

Zoey ignored him and went to call on Blood. Stevie Rae felt a wetness slide down her lip, she frowned and stuck out her tongue. She tasted blood, _her_ blood.

“No!” Aphrodite screamed as Stevie Rae’s nose started to ooze more blood, so much so that she had to lean forward so it wouldn’t get on her clothes.

“Stevie!” Aphrodite cried, she tried to move from her place but it was like her hand was stuck to Stevie Rae’s.

“She’s okay!” Zoey called, “She’ll be okay!”

Stevie Rae felt the blood dry as quick as it had come, she stood up and watched her blood float into the air and join the orb above. She turned to see Aphrodite sniffing and blinking back tears.

“I’m okay, it didn’t even hurt.” Stevie Rae whispered, “I’m right here.”

Aphrodite shook her head and bit her lip.

Next came Earth; a bright, green light shot out from the ground in front of them, piercing the sphere above. It swirled around the ball and seeped into it, turning it light green.

“Finally I call on Humanity to complete this spell!” Zoey finished.

Aphrodite screamed and fell to her knees, Stevie Rae went with her, panic rising in her chest. Aphrodite screamed as a bolt of purple light flew out from her chest, where her heart was. She gasped and curled in on herself, Stevie Rae tried to keep calm but the tears had already welled in her eyes.

“NO! A-YA, YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO US!” Kalona ragged.

Stevie Rae looked up to see his face twisted into one of fury, his eyes burning with hatred.

The purple light joined the green, glowing sphere above and it seemed to pulse with power.

“You think you can defeat us for good?” Neferet’s voice was twisted in anger, her green eyes burned with an icy fire, “I am immortal, you incompetent child! _You cannot kill me!_” She bared her sharp teeth at Zoey.

“A-ya, please! Why are you doing this?” Kalona asked, his voice chocked.

Stevie Rae looked from Neferet to Kalona; his face was drawn and his eyes looked misty.

“I’m not doing this for you, Kalona.” Zoey spoke in a voice that seemed to be not her own, it sounded deeper, more mature, “I’m doing it for me.”

Stevie Rae felt a chill go down her back.

Aphrodite moaned slightly and Stevie Rae quickly looked down. She was still slumped over, head on her knees. Stevie Rae swallowed dryly and put the hand that was still in Aphrodite’s on the girl’s back. Relief flooded her when she felt that she was breathing. 

“_IN THE NAME OF NYX, THE GODDESS OF VAMPYERS, I CALL UPON HER TO HELP ME BANISH THIS DARKNESS FROM US!_” Zoey’s voice had Stevie Rae looking up.

She saw Zoey with her hands raised, along with Sister Mary Angela’s, her chin was raised and her hair seemed to whip around her.

“_WITH THE POWER OF ME, SO MOTE IT BE!_” She bellowed.

The orb of light above them moved so quick that it almost blurred; it hit Kalona and Neferet with a force so hard that they fell to their knees. A bright, harsh light emanated from them and Stevie Rae squinted against it. Kalona and Neferet let out screams of anguish as the light rose in the air. It went slowly at first but then it hurtled up, up, and into the sky.

Stevie Rae watched, transfixed, as the light exploded, sending colorful sparks against the sky. Kalona and Neferet were nowhere to be seen; it was as if the light had absorbed them.

_No, _a voice in her head said—a voice that wasn’t hers or Nyx’s, _they are still out there. Evil never dies._ Stevie Rae gasped just as the cheers started; her body shook with fear and confusion. Who was that? Whose voice was that?

Stevie Rea’s hand dropped from Sister Mary Angela’s and she looked back at Aphrodite.

“A—Aphrodite?” Stevie Rae squeaked out, the sound of everyone celebrating sounded very far away from her.

Aphrodite groaned, her voice muffled and weak, “H—help . . . .” She slowly lifted a shaky hand to Stevie Rae.

Stevie Rae quickly took it and gently helped Aphrodite to her feet. She draped Aphrodite’s arm around her shoulders. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She asked, panic rising in her voice.

Aphrodite’s head was still down, she shook it slightly, “N—no, I’m . . . I’m fine. Just—just a little—woozy.”

Stevie Rae looked around to see people hugging and talking excitedly, she saw Zoey crying as her Grandmother hugged her. She spotted the red fledglings in their own group, talking and laughing quietly. Stevie Rae started over to them, Aphrodite stumbling along.

“Now that was totally cool!” Johnny B. proclaimed with a grin, “That was like something out of a movie!”

“Did you see the stars?” Shannon Campton asked, her eyes huge with awe, “They were so beautiful!”

“What about Kalona and Neferet? They sounded scared as shit when they got run over by that big ball of light.” Kramisha chuckled, “Wish I had me a video camera so I could ’a recorded it.”

“Guys.” Stevie Rea interrupted, “A little help.”

“Oh shit!” Kramisha gasped and rushed over to Aphrodite’s other side to prop her up, “What happened?”

“I don’t know. After Humanity was called on she passed out.”

“C’mon, let’s get her inside.” Kramisha said.

Stevie Rae looked back to see her friends still laughing and celebrating, she’d have to join them later.

Kramisha and Stevie Rae dragged Aphrodite to the Abbey’s medical room; Kramisha guiding them most of the way. When they finally arrived Stevie Rae led Aphrodite to one of the beds in the corner, while Kramisha rummaged through the draws.

“Get a glass of water, Kramisha.” Stevie Rae commanded as she gently laid Aphrodite onto the bed.

Aphrodite’s eyes were closed, her face pale.

Kramisha came over to the bed holding a glass of water and a damp cloth, “She still breathin’, right?” She asked as she handed Stevie Rae the cloth.

“Yeah, she is. I just don’t—” Her voice choked up, tears welled in her eyes.

Stevie Rae clutched Aphrodite’s hand, it was cool against her fingers, not even caring that Kramisha was seeing it.

“I’ll get one of the nuns.” Kramisha murmured, “They’ll know what to do.”

Stevie Rae didn’t even glance at Kramisha as she left the room, her eyes were glued to Aphrodite’s still face. _Please, please wake up._

* * *

_Aphrodite didn’t know where she was, everything was white and she floated lightly in the air. It was like in the movies when the universe disappeared and all that was left was this vast nothingness. _

Oh, fuck me, did the universe explode? _She thought as panic cinched her stomach._

_No, no, it didn’t explode! It was still there, still intact, Aphrodite just wasn’t a part of it right now. _Then where am I? Where is everyone?

_She didn’t know how long she’d been here but no one had shown up, not even Nyx had come, ready to bestow wisdom onto her. Was this some weird vision? Was Nyx trying to tell her that if they didn’t get rid of Kalona and stop Neferet the world would no longer exist?_

Seems about right. After all Kalona is an angel with loads of power.

_Which is why she had to get back, had to wake up, her friends needed her! Stevie Rae needed her!_

Stevie Rae . . . I gotta get back to her! She can’t do this without me! _Aphrodite tried to move her body, get her feet on the ground and start running. But it was like she was being weighed down by an invisible force; she couldn’t move._

_She squirmed fruitlessly and pulled at her frozen limbs but nothing happened. She was stuck. _Goddess! Why do the shitty things always happen to me? _Anger filled her as she let out a groan. _First my Mark gets wiped off, now this! For Fucks sake I’m not that bad of a person! Nyx said so!

_Aphrodite gasped, “That’s it!” She cried._

_All she had to do was call on her Goddess and she’d be okay! Nyx wouldn’t let her suffer forever!_

_“Nyx! Goddess, are you there? It’s me, Aphrodite! Your Prophetess!” Aphrodite shouted, only feeling a little stupid as she yelled into the void. _

_She held her breath and waited for Nyx to appear, but after counting to sixty, nothing happened. _

What the hell?

_“Nyx! Could you help me, please! Tell me where I am at least?” She tried, her voice echoing in the white space, “Please! I need to wake up, they need me!” _

_Another minute went by and still nothing. _

_“_NYX!_” Aphrodite screeched, eyes closed, nose scrunched._

_She opened her eyes, hoping to see the Goddess in front of her, beautiful and helpful, but there was nothing. Panic crawled up Aphrodite’s throat, tears bit at the corner of her eyes; _am I going to die here?

_No. She couldn’t die here! She still had so much to do! A life to live! For Goddess’ sake she was only eighteen! Only losers died young! _

_“Nyx! Nyx, can you hear me?” She called, “Please, please don’t let me die!” _

It’s not my time.

* * *

“There is nothing physically wrong with her.” The nun—Sister Heather Anne—told Stevie Rae.

They stood in the infirmary, across from Aphrodite’s bed, who lay, still and sleeping. The nun had looked over Aphrodite for about thirty minutes, checking her vitals and heat beat. She had hooked Aphrodite up to a monitor that beeped steadily, and had hook an IV to her as well.

“A—are you sure?” Stevie Rae asked, her eyes felt puffy from crying as she’d waited for the nun to finish her exam.

Kramisha had waited with her, saying that Aphrodite was a tough bitch, she’d make it through. Not even questioning why Stevie Rae was so upset, maybe she figured because they were friends.

When Sister Heather Anne had come out, she had told Stevie Rae that there wasn’t anything medically wrong with her friend.

“She is perfectly healthy. Honestly, I don’t know what could’ve made her pass out. She isn’t even dehydrated.” Sister Heather Anne had said, with a confused expression on her bronze colored face.

“Yes, Stevie Rae, I am sure.” The nun said now, her lips pursed, “Honestly I think this is a magical problem.”

“What do you mean?” Stevie Rae asked, though she should’ve thought of that before. After all magic had been present today.

“I mean I think you should get a High Priestess to help.”

“But there isn’t—” She stopped herself, there was one. Two actually, but one that could do what she couldn’t.

But Zoey had to be exhausted after today, she had just taken out an immortal—two of them. Stevie Rae didn’t think it’d be good for her to do another heavy job.

“Okay, I’ll figure something out.” Stevie Rae sighed, her eyes going to Aphrodite, could she really help her? Would her power be enough?

The nun nodded, “I’ll leave you two alone. But, it is almost sunset, you’ve been up half the day, aren’t you tired?” There was a concern look in her eyes.

“No, I’ll be fine.” Stevie Rae said, even though she was tired. From lack of sleep and stress. But she’d work through it, for Aphrodite. She needed to wake her up.

* * *

_Aphrodite didn’t know how much time had passed, an hour, a day, she didn’t know. What she did know was that she wasn’t getting out of this white-space-hell anytime soon. _

Nyx, please, I’m begging you, help me. _She didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to leave everyone behind. She was just starting to feel like she belonged again. _I can’t leave Stevie Rae, I love her.

_The thought of never seeing her again made Aphrodite feel sick; Stevie Rae was what made her feel accepted. What made her feel like everything was going to be okay. Made her feel loved. _

_“Please,” Aphrodite said, her voice full of tears, “please, help me get back.” _

_But there was nothing. Nothing._

* * *

_Okay, just focus. _Stevie Rae told herself as she knelt beside Aphrodite’s bed, her hands going to clasp the other girls. They were warm, that was a good sign, it meant her heart was still beating.

Closing her eyes, Stevie Rae took a deep breath and concentrated on her element. Though she didn’t know how Earth would help in waking Aphrodite up, Earth wasn’t a Healer or doctor. But she had to try.

_Earth, you’ve helped a lot today, and I’m grateful for that. I need you with me again, please, please help me wake up Aphrodite. _She focused on drawing the Earth into her hands and letting it seep into Aphrodite’s. Letting it heal her from the inside out and make her open her eyes.

_Heal her, Earth. I can’t do any of this without her. _A tear rolled down Stevie Rae’s cheek, _I love her._

* * *

_An icy feeling washed over Aphrodite, making her shiver. She gasped and turned her head but didn’t see anything. She was still alone. With a sigh she turned back around, the cold leaving her body just as a heat replaced it. _

_“What the hell?” She said, confused. Was she dying now? Where was the pain? The flash of light? Would she get to see her pathetic life play out before her eyes?_

_“Shit!” She gasped as a jolt when up her spine, making her feet tingle. What the fuck was that? _

_“What’s happening?” She cried, tears of panic welling in her eyes._

_Aphrodite looked around, she felt as if someone was watching her, but there was no one. _

_“Hello!” She screamed, tears sliding down her face, “Is anyone there? Nyx? Hello!” _

Be still, Aphrodite, be still.

_She let out a shriek when the voice entered her head. It didn’t sound like Nyx. Or even Kalona; who was it? _

_“Who are you? What do you want?” She cried._

Be still, Aphrodite, be still.

_“What?” She asked, why wasn’t she getting any answers? _

_But the voice just repeated their words, telling her to be still. _

_“Fine!” She screamed, frustrated._

_She stopped fidgeting and let her body freeze. She floated in the air and tried to be calm. _

This will only hurt a little.

_“Wait, what—”_

_But she never got to finish her sentence because a pain slashed through her eyes, blinding her._

* * *

Stevie Rae felt a force push her back from Aphrodite’s bed, she gasped and opened her eyes just as her body hit the ground. She heard Aphrodite scream and bolted up in bed.

“Oh my God!” Stevie Rae screamed and scrambled to her feet, practically falling against Aphrodite.

“S—Stevie!” Aphrodite sobbed, her arms curling around her.

“You’re alive!” Stevie Rae cried, her face buried in her shoulder, “I thought you were dead!”

“I—I’m not. I’m not.” Aphrodite gasped, her frame shaking as she held Stevie Rae closer.

They sat there, crying and hugging till their bodies stilled and the tears had halted. They let themselves relax in each other’s arms, letting the calm wash over them.

_Thank you, thank you, Nyx! _Stevie Rae thought as she pulled back from Aphrodite.

“I was so scared,” She said, “I thought—” Her words fell away when she saw Aphrodite’s face—or more importantly her forehead.

“What?” Aphrodite asked, her eyes wide, “What is it?” She took hold of Stevie Rae’s hands.

“I—I . . . .” Stevie Rae didn’t know what to say, a mix of joy and confusion coursed through her.

“Stevie, what is it?”

“I—I don’t . . . . You’re—you’re f—face.”

“What about my face?” Aphrodite put a hand to her cheek, “Is it broken? I swear if it’s broken I’ll—”

“N—no it’s—well—” Stevie Rae got up from the bed and quickly went to the cupboard.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Aphrodite asked, a little impatient.

Stevie Rae pulled out a small mirror and hurried over to Aphrodite, “Look!” She thrusted the mirror in front of Aphrodite’s face.

“_WHAT!_” Aphrodite exploded, her voice bouncing off the walls of the room.

The door banged open and Stevie Rae turned to see Zoey; Damien; Jack; the Twins; Erik, and Heath rushing in.

“What happened?” Zoey asked, her eyes jumping from Stevie Rae to Aphrodite, “Oh my Goddess!”

“H—how is this possible?” Aphrodite cried, tears going down her cheeks.

“I don’t know.” Stevie Rae whispered, her smile bright as she took the mirror from Aphrodite, “But I’m glad it happened.”

Her eyes went to the red outline of a half-moon on Aphrodite’s forehead.

“I’m a fledgling again.” Aphrodite said in a hushed voice.

“You’re a fledgling again.”

With a cry of joy Aphrodite threw her arms around Stevie Rae and held her tight; Stevie Rae could only imagine the shocked looks on her friends’ faces.

Aphrodite pulled back and kissed Stevie Rae on the mouth, it was full and long and filled with happiness. Gasps rose up from behind them but she didn’t care, all she could focus on was Aphrodite and the fact that she was alive.

And hers. Forever. 

** _END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, it means alot to me that this fic got noticed, i thought no one would read it lol. Anyway, thank you again! Please leave a comment! XX

**Author's Note:**

> please please leave a comment and kudos! They mean so much to me! (Does this sound desperate? It's cuz i am lol) xx


End file.
